


The diamond inside the skull

by Okami_Norino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Distorted soul bond, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Reader, Male Frisk, Masturbation, NSFW, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamorous relationship, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Norino/pseuds/Okami_Norino
Summary: What can go wrong when you are your best friend's soulmate?It seems than everything can go terrible wrong... after finding that your best friend has more than 1 soulmate.Should you swallow your pride and stay by his side to love him despite that?Or maybe you should love yourself first and find someone else who loves only you?And your skeleton son Berlin... don't forget you beloved son!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Frisk, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Toriel/Asgore (Undertale)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 64





	1. Getaway at midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You don’t know what you’ve lost, until she’s gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237424) by [Writers_War_Z0ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_War_Z0ne/pseuds/Writers_War_Z0ne). 



> This is my second story here.  
> I hope you like it my beloved readers since I need practice in other things than I don't want to add in my beloved first child Kittynapped... that's my pampered child.
> 
> Besides this story was floating on my mind for a while and I actually have another 4 stories waiting to see the light of life in the gorgeous AO3.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> A normal relationship has its ups and downs. A toxic relationship, however, put you in a black hole of self-doubts and guilt.  
> \- Unknown.
> 
> A healthy relationship will never require you to sacrifice your friends, your dream, or your dignity.  
> \- Unknown.

The day was being perfect; you were utterly happy and content with all the events of the day until now, your boyfriend (bonefriend) jejeje Sans was gifting you the most romantic and adorable moment with himself after your first relationship year.

Sure thing, you two have been friends for a while now, 3 years actually and 4 counting your level up relationship since you passed the enemies, friends, partners and now finally the lovers part of your favorite adventure called life.

It wasn’t always easy actually you were madly in love of the bonehead after expending sometime with him but you never let your hopes fly free since he was a monster… not that you were a racist… heaven’s sake, no! But you were worried of not being of his liking or taste since you were a human a plain and totally normal human.

Yep! You are a completely common human and that was your predicament since you didn’t have any feathers, not fur, not scales, not tentacles or anything that could be of his interest since he was a real monster, a skeleton monster to be more precise about it.

He, Sans, talked about it with you few occasions and for your surprise he was more than willing to have a relationship with a human since he wasn’t interested in having a serious romantic relationship with no one at all… emphasis in nobody. Because your friend Sans, actually rejected various suitors in front of your relieved but equally concerned eyes since some of them were monsters and other humans.

Sans never lie to you about his life style he loved being free and his family was his mayor priority to him 24/7, you were a bother in the beginning… one of his human friends after fixing the misunderstanding… and his best friend after expending more time with you that he would admitted to enjoy in the beginning or even now.

That’s how he called you more times that you could remember now, his relaxed and deep voice saying “my best friend (Y/N)” or “my bestie (Y/N)” or your less favorite one “my bff the little (Y/N)” yeah you didn’t like it a lot, because it was the constant reminded of the painful friend-zone you were placed for years.

You stopped caring about it after noticing that it wasn’t personal… not like you have confessed to him a single time, no, just NO! You didn’t have the valor to do it in the first place to begging with, no after witnessing so many broken hearts and few disinterested individuals that searched another prey for their one-night stand.

Sans, he was not a saint to say neither a bad person, he even ended telling you about his specials needs during his fertile season or ‘heats’ like some humans called them most part of the time. He wasn't a virgin at the slightest.

You didn’t hate him or disliked him after knowing his sock fetish but you were concerned and shocked in the same time during the last Giftmas party in the moment that Sans, he gifted you an adorable and sexy lingerie set only for you to enjoy. It wasn’t bad to say it was actually precious and you loved it since the set contained an adorable pitch black bra with little white heart shaped on it, a black thong with the same pure white shaped design on it and of course a pair of completely black stockings with soft and white elegant slats on them that can be tightened like strings on a shoe.

The pair of white ribbons could be tightened and stretched to the point of being able to tie the hands of whoever who uses them, because at the ends of the beautiful white ribbons there was the figure of a white half heart that was a kind of padlock that when both sides joined it formed a beautiful white heart and of course it was a simple padlock that closed when the two were joined.

First you were happy of his interest on you, the images of a relationship with your best friend playing on your mind… then you were totally worried of being considered a simple heat fixer for your friend… but all your worries disappeared when Sans told you that the gift itself was a joke for you because the numbskull of your best friend wanted to see your reaction to his special surprise gift.

You as the most reddish tomato in existence on planet earth exploded with shame and threw nonsensical words while stuttering that you had to go to the bathroom to clean your ‘NOT’ red face.

Because even when you didn’t know it yet, since your monster knowledge was not the best in that moment at least not in the courtship area, that simple joke gift for Sans was a real present with the intention to ask you for a serious relationship… he could have chosen something better and more simple for you but he waited too long for you to noticed his feelings, Sans waited almost 3 years because your shyness mixed with your clumsiness didn’t help you noticed earlier his other presents.

The cute golden necklace from 2 years ago that has a heart-shaped pendant with the photos of both inside and the set of rings that he gave you last year one for him and one for you. Maybe Sans was right, you were a little (or a lot) clumsy since your own insecurity make you believed that his presents were always normal ones.

But this takes the prize and by far. In the 4 year’s anniversary of meeting your favorite numbskull friend Sans, he declared finally his love to you by telling you that you two were soulmates… he Sans and you (Y/N) are soulmates destined to be together for life. You didn’t care about his actual present for you, his house’s key isn’t important right now to you.

“so, (Y/N) will you accept your destiny now” Sans jokes with you.

“You mean the key of your house and papyrus jejeje or that you are a numbskull?” You joked back to him; his smile grew with your words.

“I am being serious (Y/N)!” Sans mentioned while hugging you softly.

“Hi serious, I’m (Y/N) jejejeje” You laugh pleased with your own silly words.

“I admit I walked straight to that joke in purpose” Sans said, you couldn’t see his face in the crotch of your neck but he was laughing softly with you.

“Sure! You always does, my love” You said not releasing you affectionate words escaping your lips, Sans was always shy of being called something sweet by you.

“then, will you accept?” Sans asked, his face still between your neck and shoulder.

“Oh yes!” You said mimicking Mettaton’s voice. “I do accept a million times I do, Sans” You declared happily while hugging him a little harder.

“pshhh… don’t use mettaton’s voice please” Sans jokes before start laughing loudy.

“But it’s funny, besides I need to revenge all those times you make me suffer without your love Sans” You declare with a soft voice not letting go the warm hug.

“nah I can fix that immediately (Y/N)” Sans says and turned his bluish blushing face to your own reddish face.

“Why didn’t you say it earlier Sans?” You asked a little insecure.

“I wasn’t sure… I didn’t expect a human to be my soulmate much least to accept me or maybe I’m just a lazybones using bad excuses” Sans mentions.

“I vote for the number 3 my love” You said, the magic of the moment losing interest when Sans kiss you slowly on the lips, his slow movements sending shivers at your back with his magic sparkling on your lips… the sensation of bone against skin recording in your mind.

“say it again” Sans deep and husky voice sounds near your neck.

“Number 3…?” You joke while hiding your face with his beautiful white skull.

“(Y/N), don’t be cruel with the skeleton” Sans mentions, his arms hugging you firmly while his face tries to get another kiss.

“Me, cruel? Jejeje didn't you notice my cruelty before? Because… I will be super cruel with you during the honeymoon my love… I haven't had my revenge yet” You say happily only to be silenced with Sans’s kiss.

“why wait for it? I can do it here and now” Sans jokes with you while hugging you harder, his right hand on your nape and his left hand on your lower back almost touching your buttock.

“Sans, don’t joke with that we’re on the middle of the forest” You say a little worried.

Your body is burning on desire but your cold mind is telling you to be smart since you don’t want a wild animal to attack you or even worse a neighbor to see you in such a intimate moment… dear heaven imagine the sweet Papyrus finding you bow like wild mating animals… no, just NO! You have morals. It doesn’t matter how tenting his proposal is.

“say yes and I’ll take you to my room” Sans mentions while using his left hand to slightly raise your dress from the lower back, the cold night breeze make you shiver. Your hands on his back trying to hold him tighter, you can feel his warm body so close of your own shaking body that is driving you nuts.

“Shortcut-t?...” You said, your voice failing you due to your own shame.

“hehehe shortcut!” Sans confirms to you, his teeth biting softly your neck.

“I do” You said determined to finally fulfill your most forbidden desire.

“…that’s my good girl” Sans says with his deep voice ending his sexy speech with a even more sexy low growl in your ear.

You can feel the magic of Sans wrap you up in an instant, the emptiness of the void surrounding you with that wet and warmly fresh feeling caressing your whole being for a mere seconds before appearing in the messy room of Sans, landing softly in his equally messy but totally soft mattress.

“Sans my love… I cleaned you room 3 days ago, how did you make this?” You exclaimed with your free hand appointing the little mountain of socks in the floor.

“…magic” Sans mentioned with a pleased smile on his skeletal face.

“You can’t use that answer for all my questions Sans” You say with a happy voice, your arms around your beloved partner.

“you sure? because I can use magic and you’ll love it” Sans said, his hands finally move and start to snatch you from your clothes rapidity…

Your gorgeous dark blue dress, bye-bye…

Your shoes forgotten in the forest, sayonara…

Your mini short to avoid accidental peeks on your goods, adios…

Your favorite warrior bra on the floor, auf wiedersehen…

Your only pretty underwear on his right hand, adieu…

No, NO! Wait that’s your unique good underwear, you will definitely recover that one later, it was expensive as hell an it’s really comfortable for something so small or that was your thought until Sans raised his right hand in front of his smiling face to his nose hole to sniff your underwear deeply and repeatedly… you can support it since he has stronger senses than you. When you can see a shining blue tongue sliding out of between his now open mouth your body burns in a repressed desire of almost 4 years that sends waves of pleasure through your whole body, you want to kiss him so badly, then he, Sans throws your underwear, which falls on the unlit lamp and he uses his tongue to lick your cheek ‘oki doki’ you can rest in peace expensive thong I don’t want you anymore.

You didn’t need to be a genius to know that the unique thing that Sans would not dare to take out of your body were the pair of pitch black stockings with white slats on them, they were still on your tights… untouched and without stirring.

Every single time that Sans growls at you the burning feeling in your body increases dramatically and your closed legs are fighting to still closed since your soul is telling them to open up already for him… you want him so badly but, you’re afraid of not knowing what to expect from him, sure he’s a male but he’s also a monster that is a skeleton monster from all possible kinds and well he have a blue magic tongue that you know after kissing a lot but does he also have a… a cock.

Holy heavens!

If he has magical tentacles you’re going to die. Damn animes!

Why didn't he tell you beforehand what to expect from this encounter?

Better question, why didn't you ask him sooner?

“I can do a magical sword” Sans says broking your trance under his body.

“Y-you can? I thought you could o-only conjure bones” You asked truly interested.

“I mean a p…” ***Growl*** Sans’s body shakes hard once on top of you. “Open your legs for me (Y/N), I’ll show you” Sans uses his magic to remove his clothes from his body as quickly as possible since his shaking hands didn't help fast enough.

“You won’t be hard with me, right?” You should have noticed it before, Sans’s fertile season must have started already if he is being so hasty with you.

“sweetie… you’re gonna have a hard time” Sans laughs in a deep voice.

“But Sans~s” Your voice shakes when your best friend bites your neck softly. “I-I’m afraid… i-it is my first-t time-e” You declare honestly, your hands covering your now exposed breaths shyly.

“don’t you worry sweetie, Sans will take good care of you” Sans takes a dominant position over you, his hands on your wrists hold you gently but firmly enough to move your hands from your breaths to your sides and he settle his head on your chest. His warm breath is caressing your skin deliciously slow and his husky growl is promising you pleasure in the moment that you give in completely to his mercy.

“Be careful please~eee… ha” You are silenced by his biting mouth in on your right breath, he is being super soft with you but his evilly experiment tongue is killing your functional brain… your legs are opening to him without releasing it.

“that’s my baby… so cute and innocent” Sans sniffs the air in an animalistic way and his magical bluish saliva falls in the middle of your chest, it feels warm and wet but it doesn’t matter to you, no, no when his intense white eye lights are looking at your flushed face with such immense lust and desire.

“Sans” You said in a false tone of anger while placing your shy hands on his now naked hips, trying to bring him even closer to you.

“(Y/N~nnn)” Sans said with a deep but lovely voice tone that broke your last wall of will, his tempting low moves helped you to open your legs widely and when Sans accommodated his own legs between your own open ones, his naked pelvis bone start rubbing itself against your now wet lower lips, making you feel a tingling building inside your body, your stimulated body was starting to dance under Sans's weight, a shy little ocean wave performance… going forward and back trying to get more friction from Sans's pelvis.

That’s when the magic of Sans activated fully… his white shining soul appeared inside his rib cage surrounding itself in a magic bluish mist, calling for you with his small sparkles of precious magic. Sans purred happily with your consent and moved his head close to your chest again to lick his magic saliva from your warm skin… every single one of his licks are slowly sensual and deliberates to make you fall in his elaborated web made of wild passion and sweet temptation.

“Sans, do-o you love m-me?” You ask with teary eyes, the huge transparent tears falling from your burning reddish face to the pillow under your head. Sans used his left hand to cares your cheek, his soft distal phalanges touching your face so delicately that you would thought that he was actually afraid of hurting you with his bare bony hands.

“I do, no bones about it” Sans mentions with a small smile decorating his bluish face. “you do too, don't cha?” Sans’s smile widen in waiting of your answer.

“Always my love” You said, closing your eyes cutely when your face did hurt by all your burning blood coloring your face. You are ready… you've been for a while.

Sans doesn’t wait any longer and he bites the crotch of your neck softly, his hands situated between the end of your hips and the beginning of your upper thighs.

“you remember to wear the stocking for me (Y/N)” Sans growls softly at you. “such a good you are… my bff the little (Y/N)” His phalanges are clinging to the white ribbons of your black stockings, his breath speeds up suddenly and you can hear his soft growling while humping you softly.

“Sans please~eee Sans… ha-ah Sans” Your voice shakes drowned in passion until you can feel his pelvis getting wet and since you cannot move your head to check it with your curious eyes… you are wondering if the reason is your own leucorrhoea since Sans is a magical skeleton but before you could ask him, you can feel a semi liquid item sliding in between your inner lips torturously slow.

You want more of it… you need it so badly.

The pain in your hymen is forgotten after feeling the magic of Sans spreading in your wet lower entrance, he’s trying to help you to vanish the pain before starting to use his whole magic on you.

The ecstasy of the moment is interrupted for his deep and sensual voice.

“you ready sweetie? Cause I’m gonna start hardening my magic now” Sans’s voice sounds drunken… he’s losing his control every single second with you but he's still trying to make you feel comfortable by asking you again if you are ready for him.

“Ha-ja” You nodded a yes with your head since you words were not functioning properly, your shaking body is not helping you and your boiling blood is running through your dilated veins.

“you’re my good mate… my sweetie… mine alone to please” Sans kisses you again in the reddish cheek and moving his left hand, he make a pull move with his phalanges and his white soul escapes his rib cab hurriedly to start rubbing itself on between your breaths, the white humming soul giving little hits at your chest as trying to enter your body by the force… it doesn’t hurt actually it tickles you.

“Sans, your soul tickles me” You said, little giggles escaping your mouth.

“can’t blame it tho… it wanna play too” Sans used is left hand to repeat the pulling motion but this time with you and your shining soul appears in front of your chest. Your beating soul is immediately tackle by the white up-side down soul of Sans that start humming while surrounding your own soul with his bluish magic… and you simply lost it there and then, sanity abandoned you to leave you at your lusts mercy.

“S-sans” Your voice is officially broken, you simple cannot contain your emotions any long. The feeling of the humming soul of Sans rubbing itself with your own soul is intoxicating in the most pleasurable and enjoyable way possible.

You can feel his love for you and the desire burning your body by the inside out, you love it and just when your shaking body cannot take anymore of his burning passion Sans’s magic inside your wet entrance starts hardening itself quickly… the once semi liquid objet inside your vagina is gaining a solid state, stretching your inner walls nicely with every single pulsing push of his soft magic.

Sans is officially humping you now and he is being soft but fast with you.

“(Y/N), my sweet mate (Y/N)” Sans’s words are filled with tender love for you.

You hold his hips harder and closer to you, helped him without knowing to have better access but he doesn’t waste the great chance and Sans hit you hard in the right place to make you come the second time… you loved it and he clearly enjoyed it too if his faster humping and constant cursing is a possible proof of it.

“fuck, fuck, fuck, **f-u-c-k** ” Sans repeated loudly. “(Y/N) do it again please” He pleaded you with his teeth kissing your neck tenderly.

The souls were floating above you two enjoying to share their magic with each other… your soul was covered by a bluish semi transparent liquid and the souls of Sans was covered by a semi liquid of your own soul trait color… a little mixed color liquid was forming between the two souls, the result of your two colors mixed together staining both souls in the middle where they are connected.

Sans doesn't talk, he just growls at you while lifting you with his magic and arms quickly in order to turn you around to face your other side… you’re facing the pillow now and Sans is behind your back trying to accommodated his body to penetrate you again with his pulsing magic shining bright and proud a gorgeous blue color in his pelvis area.

“fuck I can’t… I need to… ha-ah” Sans hisses at you while humping you after finding your sweet spot again and making sure to help you to enjoy the moment whit soft caresses at your tights with his phalanges.

You bite the pillow to stop your loud moans since Sans is finally fucking you hard and fast, harder that before and his rhythmic movements makes you come a third time on his hard magic.

“well done (Y/N)… my sweet frisky” Sans’s voice sound totally amorous.

Did he just call you frisky?

He has never used that term with you before?

Isn't that his nickname for Frisk?

Why is he fucking you in the doggy style while saying his name?

Maybe you're being paranoid for no reason!

Sans growls pleased with your action and seconds after that you can feel an electric wave of magic spreading inside your sex, his rhythm becomes erratic and slower every single humping. You can hear his breath slowing too on you nape.

“(Y/N), (Y/N~nnn)… you’re so sweet Frisk, my little (Y/N)” Sans mentions with a pleasant smile on his happy face that thanks greatness you cannot see since your eye are crying again but not by pleasure…

Not! … Just no…please no.

This time you’re crying because your boyfriend… fucked you while thinking in someone else…

He said he loved you… but he lied to you.

He said you were his soulmate… so, WHY?

You love him with all your heart and soul… so, doesn't it count to him?

You want to disappear… you cannot breathe properly.

Your soul shakes brutally to get separated from the white soul of Sans and it hurriedly returns at your tired body. The white soul of Sans did try to follow your soul, failing to connect again… his white soul is humming in your back trying to convince your crying soul to go out again. But your soul refuses to do it.

“what happen (Y/N), did something hurt?” Sans asked you not releasing yet his mistake or maybe you were only imagining things in the heat of the moment.

(-”Momy, MOMMY”-) a childish voice calls your name, its sounds soft to you.

“I’m just tired-d… maybe my soul is tired too jejeje” You faked a little laugh.

(-”Momy, do you feel sick?”-) the child's voice is louder now.

That was the beginning of the end… the end of your love for Sans.

…

You blinked in surprise after someone pulled on your shirt sleeve with fervor.

“What?” Your voice sounded distracted.

“Mommy, what are you daydreaming now? I called you for minutes” The little child asked you concerned for your well being, his cute skeletal face smiling at you, his adorable green eye lights looking you with love and curiosity.

“Mommy is sorry my love… I was remembering a sweet nightmare” You mentioned, shaking your shoulders.

“Bad dreams aren’t sweet Mommy, they are scary and ugly” Mentioned the child.

“You’re right Berlin, they are scary and ugly” You told at you adorable skeleton son while kissing his cute face, he was 5 years old now… Time always flies by when you enjoy it.

“Mommy will I finally meet my g-gandfa…” Berlin hissed angrily at not being able to use a word. “Your parents?...” Berlin asked you after finding another word to use.

“Yes honey, jejeje you mean grandfathers, your granny and your grandpa” You picked up you son after he make the universal hand signal of ‘up, up’ for you.

“Will I meet my Daddy too?” Berlin asked you truly interested… you didn’t have the heart to tell him the true about what happen with his father 5 years ago.

“Maybe honey, he lives in Mount Ebott… but don’t get too exited please…” You bite you lower lip with your teeth. “…He’s always working and maybe he could be traveling now, away of the city as usual” You were ashamed of not telling lies to your son about his father dying or something similar but… you couldn’t do it.

“YEY, I will finally meet my Daddy” Berlin hugged you tightly and your soul shacked in your chest painfully.

“Hey… your grandpa is sick that’s why we’re visiting Ebott, not your Daddy” You told your son with the tenderest but firm voice you had.

“Sorry Mommy… I will give extra kisses to grandpa, I promise” Berlin kissed your right cheek and you let him go to finish his suitcase for the unexpected and unwanted travel.

You father is dying and that’s the unique reason you are leaving your secret and safe home… you wouldn’t do it in other case since Sans was searching you as the madman he is always with you… at least that’s what Alphys told you.

Your sweet anime friend Alphys, she always covers your back and erases your tracks so that Sans can't find you but you're tired of hiding and you can't always lie.

Besides your father doesn’t have much more time and your determined to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.N.: I hope you're fine (Y/N)! :3  
> (Y/N): You are the reason i am HERE suffering! >:(  
> O.N.: Your son is calling you. (¬.¬)U  
> (Y/N): I love being alive, thank you son.
> 
> Okami is running away from the spicy drama.
> 
> Do you think that I should change the title?  
> Share your ideas if you would like to!  
> Okami love help.


	2. Spineless excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love swans.  
> Papyrus feels weird around you.  
> Sans is showering with you.  
> Berlin is being himself... I love you sweet bean. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> Please don't kill Okami... she's a lazybones. :D
> 
> Thanks for all the help, comments and support my beloved readers.  
> Thanks Punny-san for all your great ideas.
> 
> Just because it’s explainable, doesn’t mean it’s excusable.  
> — Anonymous.
> 
> If you carry joy in your heart, you can heal any moment.  
> — Carlos Santana, Mexican-American musician.

You are thoughtful after the events of your anniversary with Sans, your night was being simple perfect to you, his attentions, his bad puns, his adorable white eye lights looking at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world for him, the delicious food from Grillby, the bad scary movie in his home, the romantic picnic in the forest near his house, the gorgeous night sky filled with twinkling stars and finally his romantic confession for you… for you anole.

Only for you to enjoy!

You were the happiest person in existent until that affectionate nickname escaped his magical teeth during your first encounter, Sans even said his name repeatedly by fucking you without noticing it… but you did notice it. How could you not?

The name you feared the most during all your friendship years with Sans, ‘Frisk’…

The innocent human who fell on Mount Ebbot as a little child…

The valiant human who saved the monsters with his determination…

The honorable human ambassador of all monsters…

The skittish human who you helped to save all monsterkind…

The astute human who borrowed your determination…

The dirty human who didn’t tell the truth about you helping him…

The liar human who stole your effort and never mentioned you after their true happy ending… their happy ending without you…

Your happy ending, it was YOUR happy ending, Why didn't Frisk mention you?

You had a special ability as a child, your soul could separate from your material body at night when sleeping, meditating or being unconscious. You lost your special ability after reaching your early twenties and for a long time you thought than you were a very imaginative person with such a great imagination.

Creating stories about flying over the bustling city full of blinding lights and loud noises during the dark and cold starless nights, those were interesting dreams, their always had something to entreating you with, there were always damsels in distress, robberies, crashes, chases and sometimes colorful dances to enjoy.

Other times you could fly over the spectacular green mountains full of pretty flowers of a thousand colors, wildlife of so many shapes and sizes that you could hardy remember the next day, dark caves full of unknown dangers with treasures waiting for you to find and the most relaxing and pleasant sounds that managed to return you to your own safe and warm beloved bed.

You could still remember the time you found the most beautiful diamond inside the white skull of an old dead pirate with his little remaining clothes in old and torn strips of gray colors due to the passage of time and the dirt that covered them.

You always loved that dream since that was one of your favorite’s treasures to admire since the gorgeous diamond was huge and shiny… you’re like a crow always in the hunt of shiny thing for you collection of worthless but shiny objects.

But your favorite dreams of all the others were really special to you, the place you found after visiting Mount Ebbot to check the precious diamond inside the pirate’s deteriorated white almost grayish skull. That time you heard someone crying sadly, asking for help while crying… so, you as the outgoing and adventure-hungry soul in your safe dreams… you came to the rescue of the unfortunate crying soul.

That was the day you met Frisk, the adorable and flirting child who asked for your help to escape a mountain replete with monsters, treasures and great adventures.

You accepted obviously… who wouldn't accept to enjoy such fantastic dreams?

Those were your favorite adventures so far, no doubts about it. Meeting all the interesting residents trapped inside Mount Ebott and guiding Frisk to his way back to the surface to release the monsters from their unfair exile from the surface.

So, you lent your determination to Frisk to complete his journey. It's not like he, Frisk didn't have his own amount of red determination on his soul since all humans have it in a different amount but he was too afraid to continue his travel all alone by himself and his cracked soul wasn’t completely red… actually his soul was a mix of red and green, Frisk is the most stubborn person you have ever met until now.

You helped him with your red determination, your advices, your company, your time and your very pulsing red soul… your soul used to be totally red at that time, now your soul is a deep vibrant green color.

Because after letting your red determination to Frisk every single time he died during your adventure together, you helped him to continue his journey, you told him to keep going forwards, you helped him to remember his mistakes, you suggested to befriend every single monster in the underground even the spooky flowey, you convinced him to not do a violence to anyone even after dying in their bloody hands, you asked him to save the monster from the ancient spell of Mount Ebbot and finally you did tell him to stay with Toriel in order to help all monsters by being their ambassador.

What you didn’t noticed in that moments of excitement was your soul losing its reddish color every single time that Frisk died in the hands of a monster. Your soul gained a green color little by little every time you helped Frisk to revive by using your determination on his soul. It was a mutual exchange that neither of you two agreed or didn't even notice it in time… not until it was too late to change it back.

His soul became the most beautiful bright red soul you have ever seen… after giving his green magic to you and taking your red determination in exchange.

Your soul became the most deep vibrant green soul you have ever seen… thanks to the metamorphosis of the exchange and also because by helping Frisk to move forward in the dangerous underground, your soul found its true calling.

The determination to share your kindness by helping others where possible.

Also that was the reason you lost your ability to ‘dream’ or to have astral travels as you know them now, after finding out that Frisk existed, Sans existed, Toriel existed, Paryrus existed, all your friends from your childhood dreams exists…

And not a single one of them know about your existence because Frisk never did tell them about you, (Y/N), the person who helped them too… the person who sacrificed her own determination… her own innocent soul to help them break free.

Evidently you did the most reasonable thing possible as the teenager you were then… you did perform the worst tantrum you've ever had so far in your entire life, are you proud of it? Heaven’s sake, NO! It was just terrible.

But at that time you were a teenager almost still a little child who yelled inconsistencies about having to go see your friends who didn't know you and that you helped in your dreams… thanks to the holy cow that your parents didn’t put you in the madhouse. They just send you a good psychologist for a short season.

How did you know that they didn’t know you? Elementary, my dear Watson!

They never mentioned you in the media… not once.

Frisk never said a ‘(Y/N) where are you? … Thank you so much for your help!’

For years you believed that you were utterly crazy, imagining that your dreams as a child were real and that the stories in your diary were not creations of your hyperactive imagination… even hallucinations that you longed for them to be real, for you all of they were real. They couldn't be just dreams, the monsters still didn't come out of Mount Ebott when you dreamed about them.

Until the day you did find Papyrus in a park promoting the coexistence between humans and monsters. You, like the happy mess you were, immediately ran to hug him tightly and cry on his chest… You have to add that it was an ugly mess of weeping and incoherent words.

Not your best moment! Neither your worst one too!

“PAPYRUS it is really YOU! How have you being? Are you eating properly?” You asked with tears falling from your eyes. “…Before you answer me, no Papyrus, spaghetti can’t be your unique meal you need more kinds of food, it doesn’t matter how similar is all the food made of magic” You hugged him harder and gasped in relief of seeing your dear friend again.

“WOWIE! LITTLE HUMAN YOU MUST BE A FAN OF ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH HEH HEH, IF YOU KNOW ME SO WELL, PLEASE LET ME GRACE YOU WITH THE WARMEST OF HUGS FROM MY GREAT PERSON… NYEH HEH HEH” Papyrus hugged you tenderly and he easily lift you into his strong arms to do a somersault with you as if you were the lightest doll… you almost vomited on his armor body… almost.

“Papyrus can’t you remember me? I am (Y/N)” You told him still between his arms.

“(Y/N)… HMMM HOW CURIOUS THAT WAS FRISK NICKNAME IN THE UNDERGROUND, NYEH?” Papyrus caressed his mention with his right hand while looking at you with a thoughtful face; he was using only his left hand to keep you against his warm chest. “IT IS A WONDERFUL NAME IN DEED… MAYBE THAT IS WHY IT IS SO POPULAR BETWEEN HUMANS… SADLY LITTLE HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT REMEMBER YOU BUT FEAR NO MY DEAR NEW HUMAN FRIEND, BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LEARN EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IN NO TIME SINCE YOU CLEARLY LEARNED ALL ABOUT MY GREATNESS” Papyrus smiled at you and your soul cried in despair… he was being so good to you but not for remembering you, he was being good to you because he was being himself… his good nature the one you loved.

“Then… didn't Frisk tell you about why he chose (Y/N) as his name in the underground?” You asked, your anger drowning your soul… Frisk used you!

“WOWIE! YOU EVEN KNOW MY BEST HUMAN FRIEND FRISK…” Papyrus said with a cute smile, but you didn't hear the rest because your brain collapsed there and then. You were the one who told Frisk to be good with Papyrus… you were the one who did it! Your sobbing came back with a vengeance and your crying intensified.

“I see… maybe Frisk forgot about me!” You hid your face on Papyrus’s chest and he gently brought you back to the ground and he proceeded to wipe your reddish face from your own tears with his hands covered by his soft white gloves.

“CRY NOT, MY NEW LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND BEING THE SECOND BEST FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS EQUALLY AWESOME… I CAN GIFT YOU AS MANY HUGS AND KISSES AS YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU (Y/N), SO PLEASE DO NOT CRY ANYMORE” Papyrus smiled at you and he started petting your head tenderly while smiling you.

“Thank you Papy’ you’re the best” You smiled crookedly at him your tears still falling from your sore eyes. “You’re the best royal guard of Asgore” You mentioned.

“THANK YOU LITTLE HUMAN” Papyrus smiled widely to you. “I KNOW I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST ROYAL GUARD… after Undyne… BUT TRAGICALLY THE ROYAL GUARD HAS BEEN DISINTEGRATED AFTER AN AGREEMENT WITH THE HUMANS” Papyrus puffed his chest in pride and his red scarf began to flutter majestically despite the lack of breeze. The paparazzi took pictures of him from the bushes.

“Still you’re the best in my opinion Papyrus” You wanted to hug him again so badly but something felt off… you weren't his friend who befriended him underground, he can't even remember you… thanks to Frisk, you are a strange to him.

“FLATTERY WILL TAKE YOU NOWHERE (Y/N), NYEH HEH HEH” Papyrus smiled again with his shiny eye light on you. “EXCEPT WITH ME BECAUSE IT WORKS VERY WELL IN MY GREAT PERSON, IT WILL TAKE YOU ANYWHERE YOU WANT…” Papyrus talked his usual amount of words when you finished his phrase for him.

“In my red cool guy deportee card jejeje…” You added happily with tears in your eye. “That used to be your cool guy deportee card bed, jejeje… I still remember it my dear Pap’aya…” You finished with a small laugh, Papyrus looked at you with curiosity and apprehension on his eyes lights… after using your nickname for him.

“…WOWIE… YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT (Y/N), YOU ARE TRULLY MY BEST FAN BY FAR” Papyrus mentioned, his gloved hands intertwined with each other while his fingers touching his knuckles in a nervous tic that you can remember he has when he is nervous or uncomfortable. He did it when Frisk killed him the first time.

“I’m-m sorry Papyrus I didn’t mean-n to make you feel u-uncomfortable with me-e” You stepped back quickly not watching what was behind you… you fell in the parks lake making a clear and loudly splash. At least now they can’t see your tears.

You rise quickly from the cold water and you spit out a stream of transparent water flavored with swans poop… a little grayish cygnet chirping loudly above your head.

Your whole body was wet and dripping cold water, you put your finger on the left side of your nose and blew hard making some water come out of the other side.

The paparazzi took plenty pictures of you from the bushes at various angles… one of them even appeared from a tree branch to take a good picture of you while your interpretation of swan lake. The white mama swan of the grayish cygnet started to bite your skirt with his peck while the black papa swan screamed at you to return their beloved child.

The paparazzi took more pictures of you now practically facing your teary face.

Damn vultures they are feeding on your misery!

You took the happily chirping grayish cygnet above your head and laid it gently on the water in front of you, the little happy creature swim carefree around you while his parents squawked at you in outrage and dropped their poop in the water in front of you before taking their cute son away from you… the swans swam away from you stylishly with their long neck stretched in indignation… ‘I always preferred little red riding hood’ was your embarrassed thought at being scolded by the long-necked ducks in front of a multitude… in front of Papyrus.

This will become a meme you know it… Damn it Karma!

Papyrus moved some people out in his way to you and tried to help you get out from the cold water of the elegant lake but you panicked and ran away from him. Luckily for you the paparazzi hinder Papyrus while trying to reach you.

After that you secluded yourself inside your house for a month.

You didn’t want to experience something like that again… you were frustrated and angry with yourself for not being able to talk with them like you used to do.

The most painful part of the incident was the fact that Papyrus tried to find you again… he mentioned during a interview in the same park that he would love to meet you again, he even used your name and Frisk was at Papyrus side smiling happily to the camera… he was smiling widely to YOU! …That scoundrel bastard.

You held your cell phone tightly in between your shakings hands… your furious eyes on Frisk’s smiling face.

Maybe the traitor can’t remember you?

“(Y/N) IF YOU ARE HEARING ME I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN… I WILL WAIT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN HERE IN THE BLACK SWAN PARK WHERE I MET YOU FIRST” Papyrus smiled at the camera. “SEE, FRISK IS HERE TOO… HE WANTS TO MEET YOU TOO (Y/N)” He said waving his gloved hands.

“Hi (Y/N), how have you being? Have you had any good dreams recently?” Frisk said while smiling widely at the camera.

That IDIOT remembers you! …he’s a… SON OF A BIT…

You will KICK his ungrateful ass so hard that Frisk will be able to tie your shoelaces with his lying tongue.

You screamed bloody murder at your pillow to lessen your loud screams of frustration until another voice sounded in you cell phone.

“my bro’ will appreciate to see you again (Y/N)… you are the most pretty swans whisperer I know” Sans voice hypnotized you in an instant… the numbskull is making fun of you with a bad pun but you didn’t care… they want to see you.

You smiled happily at your cell phone, turning the video off you walked and took your sweater to go and see your friends and an asshole called Frisk.

“Mom I’m going to visit some friends in the black swan park, I’ll be back before is too dark” You shouted in the front door since your mother was in the kitchen.

“Sure honey, please don’t you swim with the swans again (Y/N)” Your mother told you while cooking.

“MOMMY~yyy” You shouted with your face flushing a red color.

“I know you love helping animals but I don’t want you to get the flu again honey” You mother mentioned with a tender but firm voice.

“I won’t Mommy” You face-palmed. “See you later alligator” You closed the door behind you and you started your way to see your friends and Frisk.

Frisk will taste your shoelaces pretty soon. You cannot wait for it.

…

“Mommy… look, LOOK” Belin’s excited voice woke you up from your daydreaming.

“What happen, my love?” You ask tenderly, your vibrant son was smiling to you.

“Mommy, Mommy look I can do it alone now” Berlin mentioned while showing you his tied shoelaces.

“My love you did it alone, Mommy is so proud of you” You said while kissing your son skeletal cheek, his face blushing a bright green color.

“I will show Grandpa how smart I am, Mommy… maybe if I do it, Daddy will like me” Berlin mentioned, crushing your soul by his innocent words.

“Honey we already talked about it… you’re the most gorgeous child in the world and mommy loves you with all her soul” You hugged your cute son and rubbed your forehead with his. “Daddy is busy my love” You lied to him.

“Oki doki Mommy, can I eat my dessert now?” Berlin asked, kissing your cheek with his teeth and adding his usual ***Muah*** sound effect while kissing you.

“Did you finish your suitcase, your food and your homework already honey?” You asked with your hands in your hips.

“Yes… I cleaned my dish and…” Berlin said before sneezing in his sleeve, he cleaned his nose hole with his clothe. “…and yes Mommy maths is easy” Berlin smiled cutely puffing his chest in pride.

“My precious little angel” You took a tissue and hold it in front his nose hole. “Ok my love, blow hard in the tissue for mommy” You commanded and Berlin did it.

“Thanks Mommy can I have my dessert now?” Berlin insisted to you.

“Jejeje sure honey, do you want ice cream or cookies?” You moved to the small kitchen of your department and opened a high shelf.

“Hu-uh cooki… not hu-uh milk and ice c… not, I want ha~aaa” Berlin loved sweets like his father and had problems deciding between his favorite things, but who didn’t?

“I see then you will have ice cream with cookies and a glass of milk!” You were already preparing the banana split with cookies on it, you knew your son too well.

“YEY” Berlin started to run behind you happily. “I love ice cream, I love cookies, I love Mommy, I love vacations” Your son hugged your leg tightly and made the ***Muah*** sound again while kissing your jeans. Since his head barely reaches the top of your thighs, just inches above your knees.

“Flattery…! Ho-oh no my unique weakness…” You said dramatically. “I need to kiss my adorable son until he desist his flattery attack to his easily blushing mommy” You hugged your son again and spun him few time while kissing his giggling face.

“Daddy must be so sad of not having your kisses Mommy, your kisses are the best in the world” Berlin mentioned when you placed him in your bed. “Their magical” He added, while covering himself with his soft bunnies little blanket.

“Not as magical as yours, honey” You came back with his colorful plastic glass full of warm milk and the plate with his dessert. “Eat and brush your teeth before bed, my love” You placed the things on his lap. “Witch movie do you want?” You asked with the remote in hand.

“Monsters Inc!” Berlin shouted happily before starting to eat his food.

“Jejeje ok” You selected the movie and pressed play. “Mommy will go to say bye to the nice landlady before leaving, stay here and scream if you need something” You said, you kissed you son again in the top of his pretty skull and took your cell phone before closing the door behind you and walking to the apartment’s stairs.

You marked a number and waited for your friend to answer to you.

“…Hi (Y/N)…? Do you need something? Oh my god are-e you ok-k? Has something bad-d happened to you-u” Alphys said, calming you after hearing her cute voice.

“Hello Mew Mew Kissy Cutie… black cat has come out from the dark alley to greet you” You said in a jovial voice with soft giggles.

“…Ho-oo right! The-the access code… ***Cough*** … yellow lizard has come out from hot land to help you… Jihihihi” Alphys laughed until someone stolen her phone.

“NGAHHH! red shark has come out from waterfall to save you… my wimpy loser with a big heart! Why didn’t you call sooner?” Undyne greeted you energetically.

“Hi Undyne, time not hearing your warrior voice my friend” You said comically.

“NGAHHH! That’s because you never call us slippery punk… NGAHHH! Tell me, how is the little skele-brat doing?” Undyne asked, you could hear Alphys in the background trying to recover her phone… unsuccessfully.

“Berlin is fine thank you, he’s watching a movie now” You said while watching the street through the window. It’s going to rain soon.

“Send more pictures of the little skele-brat, the little puck is growing really fast wimpy (Y/N)” Undyne shouted you happily.

“Don’t worry my warrior mermaid, you will see him tomorrow, I’m returning to Ebbot city tonight!” You said with a happy voice but the shocked sighs in the other line of the phone make you laugh loudly. Your friends are fighting for the phone.

“Are you CRAZY or INSANE?” Undyne yelled at you when Alphys finally regained her phone in order to talk with you too.

“I’m desperate actually” You said. “Why better not use the cell phone speaker? That way you two can talk to me at the same time.” You mention while laughing softly.

“(Y/N-n) we can help-p you if y-you need something but-t… why would you return here?” Alphys asked you, concern sounding clear in her stuttering voice.

“Name what you need and is done, punk! We can help you…” Undyne talks to you at the same time that Alphys… ‘Jejejeje’ they did used the phone’s speaker like you mentioned to them.

“My father is dying… no one can help him and I want to see him before he dies” You said, pain and repentance filling your still firm voice.

“Maybe-e we can help-p him with magic…” Alphys mentioned shyly.

“No, my mother obligated my father to visited a monster healer and… my dad only have 1 month 3 maximum if he is lucky to” You say resigned.

“But-t (Y/N), Sans will find you-U!” Alphys said nervously.

“That’s fine to me, I’m tiring of hiding and Belin needs…” You say until someone shouts at you in the other line of the phone.

“FINE! Fine you said! After what he did to you…” Undyne exclaims angrily.

“Berlin also needs to go to school… I love being his over protective mother all the time… but he needs friends and a real teacher” You mentioned surprised of not being interrupted by your worried friends. “Ebbot is the unique place with a monster school and most human schools don’t accept monsters” You a cleared.

“What about a normal-l human school?” Alphys asks you with her cute voice.

“I tried and Berlin was bullied hard and I mean it when I said ‘hard’… also school take pictures every possible time and school events…” You said until they interrupted you.

“No pictures then! NGAHHH!” Undyne shouted loudly and proud.

“He can pretend to be sick-k the picture day or maybe-e told the teachers that he is sensitive to have photos taken of him… it’s a real phobia, scopophobia” Alphys said.

“I tried it jejeje… I used the term, camera shyness and do you remember the picture in the internet that forced me to change my home abruptly almost 1 year ago… one of my son friends took it without my consent and Sans almost found me” You mentioned with a funny tone since you almost crossed ways with Sans while escaping with your cute son between your arm covered in his cute bunny blanket.

“Yea-a I remember that time… I couldn’t tell you in time-e, I’m sorry (Y/N)” Alphys.

“Don’t be! You’re awesome and I love you my cute friend” You said cutely.

“NGAHHH! Yes you are AWESOME and the CUTEST in the world” Udyne mentions.

“Thank-k you-U but-t please don’t blush the lizard” Alphys says cutely.

“Besides, I’m tired of hiding, escaping and not having a decent job for more than 3 months… also Berlin is so smart, it’s difficult to me to hide things from him anymore” You say totally convinced of it, your son is smart and he needs to know sooner than later. You can’t avoid his questions forever or internet will answer him.

“But-t (Y/N), Sans and Frisk are…” Alphys says until you talk again.

“I don’t care about it and they can’t force me to do nothing… no anymore” You say.

“GREAT! I love your guts (Y/N), we’re going to be the best aunts ever” Undyne says with a loud voice.

“Yea-a, we can watch anime with Berlin and teach him about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” Alphys mentions happily.

“Sorry no sorry… he’s a big fan already Alphys” You mentions while giggling cutely.

“How could you?” Alphys mentions in a fake hurt tone. “Whose is his favorite character? It has to be the cute pink one or maybe it could be the valiant blue one… they all are GREAT” She asks you curiously.

“The green healer” You answered immediately. “Because his mommy soul is green too” You mention proudly of your son election… even when you did try to convince him to choose the blue one, your favorite one obviously.

“Hiiiiiiiii that’s so cute” Alphys says cutely, you love her excited mosquito sound.

“Well, we need to prepare everything for your arrival punk” Undyne says. “Also I need to save my cute waifu from her cuteness overdose” She laughs loudly.

“But that was cute~eee” Alphys says in a false tone of indignity.

“See you tomorrow friends!” You say and put your hand in the cold window in front of you, you can see the huge and dark clouds while hearing the falling raindrops hitting the windows sonorously. “You can tell Sans tomorrow if you want to, I want to enjoy his fresh suffering as my morning coffee cup… also I don’t want him to kidnap me during night, I need my sleep” You mention and laugh cutely even when the true is that you don’t want to see him it all but… that’s not an option anymore.

“NGAHHH! We won’t tell him but Papyrus mostly will do it” Undyne says.

“OMG! Papyrus is going to be so happy (Y/N)” Alphys says and you can hear her little jumps in the other line… you want to see it too, damn it!

“Jejejeje oki doki see ya’ tomorrow” You hung up and you focused your shiny eyes in the rain hitting the windows, you love the rain, you love that soft sound.

You blink thoughtfully remembering what happened that night, the night after you accepted Sans’s feeling for you and also discovered that Sans had a romantic feeling for Frisk. True is that you hated to remember it but this rain is similar to…

…

You didn’t want to be paranoiac after enjoying your first time with Sans, that’s the reason you asked him to use the shower that night after making love with him, you didn’t want him to see your tears and your heart hurt terrible for a silly accusation.

The warm water from the shower was pouring down on you in the most relaxing way possible and you tried to focus in your love for Sans, your hands covering your eyes while sighing until a pair of skeletal hands hugged you on your stomach.

“Is there space for two here?” Sans asked you, you could feel his naked body pressing against your naked own softly.

“Sure! It’s your bathroom after all” You said comically, your hand over his own white ones over your stomach. Maybe you only imagined things, right?

“Ours…! It’s ours (Y/N)” Sans said and hugged you harder, then you could clearly feel his already hard and solid magic like cock pressing against your buttocks.

“Sans… did you follow me to the bathroom to have sex again?” You ask shyly.

“I’ll follow you anywhere willingly… sex is a plus” Sans bit your shoulder softly.

“Wow where is the lazybones of my fiancé?” You said comically.

“he’s trying to love his cute mate in the shower! Do you think he has a chance to?” Sans asked you, his hands massaging your breaths softly and slowly.

“Yes-s, he does… as long as he doesn’t try to use my back door” You mentioned.

You didn’t properly register his magic when Sans used it to help his hands to turn you around to help you look at his loving expression for you alone, his smile on his usual place just a little bit smaller. You love him too much to allow a single word to destroy your romantic feelings for him, you are determined to be patient with him.

“na-ah, I just want to please my cute mate” Sans mentioned, his hands cling to the lower part of your buttocks and he pulled your body closer of him, a single hard pull to accommodated his solid magic with your totally wet entrance. “…and save water by sharing a lovely shower with my wet mate” He declared and teased you with his cock rubbing your entrance repeatedly.

“Your true intentions” You said, laughing softly. “I still love you, my stingy lover” You said comically while giving little kisses at Sans’s blushing face.

“so, you do want me to… to bond you (Y/N)” Sans’s voice was husky and low, he clearly didn’t have a lot of time before reaching his limit with all his soft teasing in your lower entrance.

“Yeah, I want to Sans but your fertile season isn’t the best moment to do it, right?” You aren’t a monster expert but Toriel told you to be careful around Sans during his heat, unless you wanted to be trapped with a wild mating animal for a week.

“it’s a good moment if you want children” Sans mentioned to you, his smile widening seductively while tempting you with his rubbing cock.

“Just love me already bonehead” You bit his clavicle softly since you didn’t want to lose your beloved teeth… you need them to eat your food.

The effect is immediate to Sans, he has pinned you to the wall in his hurry… your back against the fresh wall and your front brushing his own warm body. Sans growled at you seductively with his deep voice in your neck, he is stopping his instincts to run wild since he is trying to not bite you and mark you in the shower.

“(Y/N), you better hold on to something” Sans declared happily to you with a soft kiss in your neck, between your excitement and the still warm pouring water from the shower Sans penetrate you in a single motion, his hands holding your thighs fervently making sure there is no space between both dancing bodies. He’s humping you repeatedly in a hurried rhythm since his previous teasing to you didn’t help him to keep control of his heated body. Sans must be really in his fertile season otherwise you’ve had married a sexual repressed wild animal.

You could not talk since your ragged breathing and your constant moans are combining with the sound of the showers water and the possessive growls of Sans. He’s being much faster that the first time and much but much harder with you maybe because the water is helping him or he has officially lost it with you.

Sans is biting your skin in between the shoulder and the delicate neck, you try to close your legs around his body trying to trap him to make sure he knows you’re enjoying every minute of his passion and love because yes! You are enjoying this precious moment with your fiancé every single one of his deliberate blows inside you are driving you crazy.

“(Y/N), I need to… to mark you now… please” Sans begged you in his passion stupor. You are in a worse stupor state changing the stupor for stupidity state.

“What-t ever… do it” You love this, you love him so much… he has only growled your name in the shower and you love it so, so~ooo much that you can’t stop yourself this time. You want him to mark you and to claim you as his and his alone.

“my sweet little (Y/N)” Sans rests his jaw on the lower part of your neck and the start of your shoulder and his teeth brush gently against your skin lovely for a moment before he …

***ROOARRRRRRW~wwww***

You hear a loud explosion and shock waves coming from the cloudy dark sky above you, the white lightning falling from the dark clouds managed to wake you up from your dream from the past.

Wow that was loud and terrifying; even you get a little scared of the loud thunder…

”MOMMY, MOMMY… MOMMY~yyyy” Berlin’s terrified voice made you jogged back to him immediately, your poor baby is afraid of loud thunder during storms.

“Mommy is coming, honey” You mentions in a jovial voice… your son is so cute it hurts.

“MOMMY, mommy the sky is mad” Berlin tells you under his bunny blanket, he’s protected for the evil storm in the most adorable and soft bunny blanket, children jejeje please don’t you dare to laugh (Y/N), he’s being serious.

“Do you want me to hug you until the storm ends, honey?” You sat next to him and the monster under the bunny blanket jejeje hugged you on the waist putting his cute head on your chest trying to hear your heartbeat to help him relax.

“That’s a yes I guess!” You kissed his forehead and hugged him back tenderly.

“Mommy I scared” Berlin says to you cutely.

“I’m too, honey! But the storm will end soon” You mentioned not a clearing at your son the real reason you’re afraid since no you’re not afraid of this real storm in the protection of your house…

You’re afraid from the metaphorical storm to which you two are headed in a few hours… nothing can protect you from the repressed storm waiting for you during 5 long years at home.

“I love you Mommy” Berlin loosens his hug on your waist and he begins to fall asleep in your protective arms around him.

“I love you too, Berlin” You say tenderly. “That’s why we’re going home” You mention honestly to your asleep son… you need to take everything, in just 1 hour you’re heading home in the bus.

You really hope this storm will end soon…

The roaring thunders fill the sky and you can feel your body get lighter…

The storm won’t go away as long as it is waiting for you…

You need to face it to make it stop…

You don’t want to do it but you have to do it… for Berlin you have to…

Good thing you have a huge umbrella with you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a pov.  
> If you've had read my other work 'Kittynapped', then you should know me well, because I love doing a pov every 2-4 chapters.
> 
> You will have a pov from Sans, Papyrus and Frisk.  
> Every story has its love triangle and this story is something like...  
> (Y/N) loves Sans and she's obsessed with Sans.  
> Sans is in love with (Y/N) and he's obsessed with Frisk  
> Frisk loves Sans and he's obsessed with (Y/N)  
> Papyrus loves (Y/N) but he will do anything to make his brother happy.
> 
> Frisk: We have a mutual goal Sans let's work together to get (Y/N)  
> Sans: but she'll hate us when she knows we're using her as a breeding mule  
> Frisk: She loves you and will do anything you ask her to  
> Sans: but... that's a terrible idea i'm not helping you  
> Frisk: Sure, look over there... (Frisk points to Papyrus hugging (Y/N) lovely)  
> Sans: nani? (What?) *shocked pikachu face*


	3. From my blue eyes, I see...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV.
> 
> Depression and racism ahead... you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my beloved readers,  
> Okami is here to give you a new chapter... a cut chapter in three parts actually jejeje  
> Because like maybe you know my chapthers began with only 900 words and they ended here over 4,500 words.  
> The new chapter is over 6,000 words and is not even close to be finished yet so since Okami is an exasperated person who loves to go upload at least 1 chapter per week... I did cut the chapter in 3 parts so, you will have the povs separately from each other.
> 
> First Sans, then Frisk and last but not less Papyrus that is the one with the smut NSFW part... because reasons MWEH HEH HEH...  
> I adore my beloved readers... and their tears taste delicious on my warm tea... tears of happiness of course. (¬u¬)u
> 
> Quotes to leave a toxic relationship for good.
> 
> Leaving a toxic relationship is never easy, especially when you are still in love. Your heart needs more time to accept what your mind already knows.  
> \- Unknown
> 
> Narcissists will always want more even when you have given all that you have. When you have nothing more to sacrifice, you mean nothing but an empty soul to them.  
> \- Unknown
> 
> The moment that you start to wonder if you deserve better, you do.  
> \- Unknown

**(Sans - Point of View)**

Sans wakes up, he blinks his eye lights repeatedly, his vision focusing in the peaceful living room, he was lying in the couch with a blanket covering him to keep him warm and his brother must have put it on him before left today. Sans looked around trying to remember every little detail in the room, he is no longer trapped in the underground, he is in the surface with his brother and friends.

Great!

Another day free from that terrible torture than deprives him of having peaceful dreams more often than he would like to accept. Sans is so happy of being able of having a normal life again, no more genocide… no more resets… but until when? Frisk will get boring of this timeline sooner than later, right?

Sans yawns lazily and get surprised when Papyrus arrives home in a ball of nerves and incoherent words… did something happen to him in the park?

Sans was having a great day until his great and adorable little brother arrived home after his job as the monsters image in a park, that was supposed to be an easy job that’s the unique reason why Sans let his innocent brother to go alone to the park. Sans was confused to say the least when Papyrus flushing face was repeating the name than Frisk used in his journey in the underground.

“(Y/N), NYOH HOH HOH, (y/n), I NEED TO FIND (Y/N), SANS PLEASE HELP ME FIND THE HUMAN” Papyrus mentioned with worried all over his face.

“you mean Frisk? He should be with Toriel now” Sans said lazily to his brother.

“NO SANS! I MEAN ANOTHER HUMAN CALLED (Y/N), BUT THIS PARTICULAR HUMAN IS A FEMALE I GUESS… if the skirt is a clue …BUT THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT NOW, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS TO FIND THIS HUMAN IMMEDIATELY MY DEAR AND UNIQUE BROTHER” Papyrus said with a proud voice and a heroic pose.

“what?” Sans snorted between the laughter that escaped his mouth shamelessly. “why would you need to search a human Pap’s? hehehehe just because it has the name (Y/N)” Sans laughed harder in the comfort of the couch.

“BROTHER! I AM BEING SERIOUS WITH YOU, (Y/N) USED MY SPECIAL NAME AND SHE ALSO HMMM… IT IS WEIRD BUT MY SOUL WAS HAPPY TO HUG HER, SANS… I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALMOST DID NOT LET HER GO FROM MY WARM AND GREAT HUG” Papyrus said with a cute orange flushing face, his hands trying to cover his face.

“Pap’s we have talked about it! you can’t believe everything that a random human tells you” Sans mentioned with a front. “it could be a treat to hurt you and monster’s image… not all humans love us Pap’s and you know it” He ended with a tired sigh.

“BUT-t, SANS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE…! (Y/N) IS SUCH A NICE HUMAN” Papyrus stopped covering his face with his gloved hands, his cute orange blush decorating his face brightly and proudly.

“(Y/N)…?” Sans sighed, his face made a grim smile. “that’s just a’ name Pap’s” He declared in an unpleasant tone. “Why would this human be so special to you?” Sans asked truly intrigued since his baby brother flaunts in front of him like drunken puppy for love or attention, Sans did not like it… not even a little bit.

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT SURE…! NYEH HEH HEH,” Papyrus says happily and starts searching something in their TV. “WAIT JUST A LITTLE MOMENT MY DEAR BROTHER, I AM SURE THAT THE INTERVIEW SHOULD BE ON TV NOW” Papyrus smiles widely after finding the exact thing he was searching with fervor to his bother.

“ok I can see you Bro’ you’re so cool” Sans repeats proudly until a female figured catches his full attention…

That’s the human that lied to his innocent brother!

That is the horrible being that Sans needs to scare away from his baby brother!

“IS NOT SHE BEAUTIFUL?” Papyrus sighs deeply before sitting calmly on the couch.

“sure Pap’s… that (Y/N) clearly is a swan whisperer” Sans laughs loudly.

“SHE MUST BE A SWAN PRINCESS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT” Papyrus watched the human face happily and Sans could feel a unpleasant felling crawling on his back.

“so, you got her number or something?” Sans ask interested while watching the TV.

“SADLY NO BROTHER, SHE RAN AWAY BEFORE I COULD AS HER FOR HER PHONE NUMBER OR HER ADRESS… SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD BEFRIENDER HER PROPERLY” Papyrus said with a sad expression… Sans was worried for his little brother, why is this human so evil with his baby brother?

Sans was going to try to cheer up his little brother when the locators from the television show star talking about the mysterious fan girl in the images.

*-“WOW she sure run fast Sofia! Look at her running legs, she’s a pro hajajah”-* Mentions the white man with blonde hair happily while touching his nose.

*-“Well Howell, wouldn’t you run away after being ridiculed in front of your hero and probably her big fat crush?”-* Mentions Sofia with a huge smile on her face.

*-“That would be our first interracial couple or at least the most know since Papyrus is the monsters mascot and the new popular internet icon”-* Howell touched his chin with his right hand softly in a thinking manner.

*-“Well with all the fans that monsters have this days that would be good, no one is giving the first step in that way Howell”-* Sofia mentions with a neutral expression.

*-“Hajajah yeah let’s not be cruel with the cute running girl-*” Howl says smiling.

*-“Well since Papyrus is so popular I just hope this mysterious girl try again to say hi to her hero… don’t be shy cute swan girl I have fate on you”-* Mentions Sofia.

*-“I hope she’s braver than I am because I would probably hide under a rock after that… I mean I’m not that valiant running girl so I hope you are”-* Howell says.

*-“In others news, monster food has finally been accepted by the FDA or the Food and Drug Administration after passing the tests and has been declared as the official new food for astronauts since it is simple… magic Hejejejeh”-* Sofia laughed cutely.

*-“Things looks goods for monsters, that's great! After last year's Thanksgiving fiasco… I can’t believe there’s still people who will hurt a monster just because their looks Sofia, it’s just terrible”-* Howell says in a fake hurt tone.

Sans growled in annoyance and changed the channel quickly to something different, he wasn’t in the mood to hear about the Thanksgiving fiasco again from a human… or the flashy Mettaton.

“SANS… WHAT SHOULD I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO NOW? I WANT TO FIND (Y/N) BUT I DO NOT REALLY KNOW WHAT SHOULD I DO TO FIND HER…? WHAT IF (Y/N) DO NOT WISH TO SEE ME SANS… SHE RAN AWAY OF MY GREAT PERSON AFTER ALL” Papyrus says with a face full of mortification and doubts, his eyes filling with little orange tears.

“Wow, just wow Pap’s you barely met this human, what 10 minutes? Why would you cry… for… this human?” Sans mentions slowly in the end since Papyrus was touching his chest in the area were his soul should be placed.

“I DO NOT KNOW BROTHER, I COULD FEEL SOMETHING WEIRD BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT WAS?” Papyrus mentioned with a forced big smile, hands still in his chest.

“ok… I’m making a call to Frisk about it, maybe Frisk could help you with it” Sans took his phone and waited for someone to answer his call.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH SANS, YOU ARE THE BEST BIG BROTHER… after ignoring your lazybones nature… AND I LOVE YOU” Papyrus hugged his brother and lifted him into his arms in a warm embrace… since Papyrus was much taller than Sans.

“don’t be so happy Pap’s, Frisk has not yet accepted!” Sans mentions while enjoying the warm hug his cute little smile on his bluish face.

“OF COURSE FRISK WILL ACCEPT BROTHER, (Y/N) IS A FRIEND OF FRISK ALREADY AFTER ALL” Papyrus smiles cutely and Sans could feel a cold shiver in his spine.

“What…?! what do you…” Sans said until Frisk’s voice sounded in the other line of his phone. “heya kiddo… do you have a human friend called (Y/N)?” Sans smiled darkly, his angry face displaying near but out sight from Papyrus’s eyes.

“WHAT DOES FRISK SAID BROTHER?” Papyrus asked truly interested with shiny eyes.

“well kiddo please turn on the mtt channel or search ‘swan girl’ in internet… you’re gonna have a surprise” Sans mentions calmly with a huge smile on his dark face, he hung up the phone and he placed it inside his left jacket pocket.

“SWAN GIRL…? YOU DO MEAN THAT I CAN SEE (Y/N) IN TV AGAIN! HO MY GOD!” Papyrus smiled happy and used one hand to change the channel on their TV.

“sure, you know how Meta’ass loves attention, he’ll have a silly theory already” Sans mentions trying to not fall from the unique arm keeping him in place with his back in Papyrus chest and his face watching the Metatton’s face on TV.

“BROTHER PLEASE DO NOT CALL HIM SUCH A TERRIBLE NAME, IT IS RUDE AND…” Papyrus mentions until Metatton’s voice sounds in the TV filling the room.

*-“Hello my darlings can you believe this gorgeous piece of drama called LOVE”*- Mettaton voice sound dramatic in the last word and a pink glow fills the screen with little red hearts beating around Mettaton’s smiling robotic face.

*-“Such a valiant heart trying to impress our cute monster icon the adorable Papyrus… failing miserably and escaping after swimming with the precious swans… the drama, the love, the tragedy, the incredible possibility of being in this program with me”-* Mettaton mentions with dramatic voice and performing different poses to emphasize his words.

*-“How adorable, look at those precious swans around the swan girl… she has become a meme already in internet now… look this video first here with my precious and fantastic voice.”-* Mettaton says and the image of (Y/N) appeared in the screen again.

Sans laughed crudely (Y/N) was wet and 1 swan was biting her skirt while the other shouted at her loudly… and the music of swans lake sounded in the background. Papyrus gasped loudly and without bad intention released his brother Sans from his unique hugging arm causing Sans to fall in the floor comically.

“LOOK AT HER BROTHER, WE MUST FIND (Y/N)” Papyrus mentions excited.

“hard to do from the floor Bro’… just wait that human in the park… maybe it lives near that area” Sans mentions as he gets up from the comfortable carpet floor.

“SANS YOU ARE A GENIUS! I WILL ASK FRISK TO HELP ME FIND (Y/N)” Papyrus says happily and jumped from the open living room windows in order to find Frisk.

“good thing I remember to open the window… this time” Sans mentions and his attentions go back to the running human on screen with a comical song playing on.

*-“Would this mysterious swan girl be the romantic interest of the monster icon the cute Papyrus, please don’t change the channel because your hero Mettaton will”-* Mettaton’s voice stopped suddenly when Sans turned off the TV with a pissed grim on his dark face.

“…romantic interest… a human for my baby Bro’… it can’t be… heh heh heh not in my watch…” Sans says while sending a message in his phone.

That was the beginning of his plan… the plan to scare (Y/N) away of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okami hopes you like this short chapter.
> 
> (Y/N): Sans! How have you being? *Sees Sans as the most precious thing in the world*  
> Sans: Who the hell are you? *glares her as a threat*  
> (Y/N): I'm (Y/N). *smiles happily*  
> Sans: Great I was killing time all morning! until I could axe you some questions. *Smiles evilly*  
> (Y/N): Was that a pun? because you weren't really humorous *confused face*  
> Sans: ...You like puns? *throws the axe into the void behind his back*  
> (Y/N): as much as ketchup. *smiles cutely*  
> Sans: I see heh heh heh *uses his magic to teleport away the rabid dog behind (Y/N)*
> 
> The names of the television announcers will also appear again.  
> Sofia - Shopie  
> Howell - Howl  
> If you're a fan of the movie 'Howl's Moving Castle' I hope you liked the names.  
> Also it's a fantasy novel by a British author Diana Wynne Jones, first published in 1986.  
> The story has 2 sequels...  
> 1990, Castle in the Air. Referred in the end of the movie.  
> 2008, House of Many Ways.


	4. From my yellow eyes, I see...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk POV.
> 
> Soul torture, manipulation, extortion and the true beginning of this story.  
> You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they are not making you glow, glow alone.  
> \- Unknown
> 
> We should fight for our relationships, but if fighting means ripping yourself to shreds and piggybacking all his demons, you need to leave.  
> – Tara Love
> 
> Love should not make you feel like walking on eggshells.  
> – Emma Xu

**(Frisk - Point of View)**

Frisk smiled happily for the first time in a long time, (Y/N) was here with him, she wasn’t a production of his imagination or a ghost hunting his soul like Chara, no! (Y/N) is real and alive… and Frisk will find her to thanks her for all her help during his journey. His beloved guardian angel (Y/N) is real and not a ghost.

Frisk smiled cutely and prepared his clothes carefully, it had been a week since Papyrus told him that he met a human called (Y/N), there were no doubts in Frisk’s soul, that person is his underground friend. Frisk didn’t want to ruin this first meeting with (Y/N) since he needed to impress her as much as possible, (Y/N) already know his flirting nature and all his pick up lines so, Frisk needs to try something different to impress her.

Frisk loved (Y/N) to no end, it was impossible to not do it since (Y/N) saved him after a genocide route… Chara lied to Frisk and stolen his soul, well more specifically his reddish determination and with that his will to continue his journey.

Frisk looked his old photo smiling widely, all his friends around him after freeing the monsters from the underground and his smile disappeared after seeing that (Y/N) was not by his side, only the semi-transparent figure of Chara was behind him, for the worse only he could see Chara clearly… for the others it was a miniscule blurry spot behind Frisk in the old photo.

Frisk bit his lower lip and forced his mind to remember his last journey.

…

All he had after that was a weak greenish soul trying to keep him alive; his little red determination floating inside his crying soul was scarce and pathetic after what he did to his friends and family. His once dark red soul was now a vibrant green color with that little remainder red determination floating inside the green color.

Frisk was a hypocrite, that’s at least how he felt with himself for a long time because after finishing several neutral routes and a happy one he, Frisk didn’t feel complete or satisfied, inside his being in his vibrating red soul Frisk could feel something missing. Frisk needed to do something different, to try something new, to save everyone in the underground including his friends Asriel, Chara and in case that Frisk were lucky enough then he would save Gaster too.

So, with all his determination and curiosity Frisk made a genocide route in the underground, the true genocide route accompanied by his friend Chara after killing Papyrus… Frisk hated himself but he needed to wake up Chara fully before trying to save his human friend… and so he continued on his way, leaving a trail behind him of death and fine dust floating in the air as it was lifted by the soft breeze.

Frisk could feel his sins crawling for his back trying to make him fall to the ground with the weight of the guild and resentment but no… NO! He needed to end what he started. The taste of betrayal was bitter in his mouth all the way to the barrier but it was especially terrible when Frisk faced his dear friend Sans in the judge hall. Frisk knew perfectly fine that he was going to have a bad time a very long and painful ‘bad time’ until Frisk could manage to pass (kill) his friend a single one time to continue his way to the barrier to save Chara and Asriel…

Frisk is determined to save them, it doesn’t matter the cost for their true happy ending… Frisk will do it for them.

Frisk suffered a lot in the battle and he lost the count of the times that Sans murdered him in a painful and comical row… Frisk wasn’t able to give him one hit, all than Frisk needed was one single hit to finish his friend Sans but it was impossible for Frisk to do it… Frisk couldn’t win this battle alone…

But it wasn’t impossible for Chara… No!

It could be possible to win this battle with Chara’s help. Everything that Frisk needed to do to was leaving control of the battle and therefore of his body to his dear friend Chara… so, Frisk did it after getting fed up with suffering the pain of death more than 100 times in a row from the hands of his brave friend in front of him… Sans the skeleton the unique one who truly gave Frisk a longer bad time that his functional brain could support any longer.

Chara was a quick learner and she took all the pain of the new deaths from Frisk’s body… Frisk was numb but happy since he didn’t want to experience the pain of being pierced by a bone again or being burned by a Gaster Blaster… It hurts like hell.

Chara was more cunning and much crueler than Frisk.

Chara didn’t hesitate a single time, Chara knew what to do and didn’t care about dying because she knew perfectly fine that every single death and mistake she had were only directing her to their precious goal… killing Sans and finishing the genocide run in order to save Chara and Asriel.

Frisk will support all the pain and guild to save his friends… Chara is helping him after all; Frisk doesn’t have anything to fear as long as Chara is at his side.

At least that was what Frisk believed until the end of the genocide route when Chara betrayed him and stole his red determination from his very soul… Frisk tried to resist in the beginning but it was terrible maddening to stay in the void with Chara telling him horrible things about Frisk being a traitor, a murderer, a liar and much worse things. Frisk hated it but he didn't deny it… he did not do it even once.

Frisk ended accepting the deal with Chara… Frisk needed to do it to fix everything.

“I’m boring… are you boring here Frisky?” Chara mentions kicking nothing in front of her.

“Fine I’ll do it… I’ll give you my soul to save the world” Frisk mentions fill with determination.

“You mean your friend right? A world without magic and monsters isn’t a world worth of saving… just greedy humans like you and me is boring and sad” Chara mentions with a cute smiling face, her precious red eyes shining in the void.

“They are my family and that way they’re my world” Frisk mentions with his yellow eyes looking at Chara.

“… Jajahahah and even so you killed them all… you destroyed your family and your world” Chara laughed evilly while floating around Frisk like the moon the earth.

“You told me to do it” Frisk mentions full with anger and repentance.

“So what? Would you jump off a cliff if I asked you to? Ho wait… you DID IT” Chara laughs cutely like an innocent girls behind Frisk’s back.

“That’s in the past Chara… I did what I have to do to save Asriel and you” Frisk says trying to hide his fear since he hated to have Chara on his back whispering terrible things after she betrays him and then locked him up in the void… with her alone.

“Don’t use his name with me! I didn’t tell you to start a genocide route liar… I did only tell you to finish what you started and I even helped you with the smiley trash bag… and this is how you thank me for all my effort?” Chara says with a hurt tone in the end.

“You helped me during the genocide, don't you dare to hide your blame Chara!” Frisk mentions with his yellow eyes on Chara’s red shining eyes in all moment.

“I won’t ever do it! But tell me Frisk… would you hide your actions to your family?” Chara says with his reddish cheeks puffing in a cute way.

“… I W-wo-… I won’t” Frisk said fill with determination the second time.

“I won’t help you this time Frisk… whatever you do is going to be your election and no one else… as it has always been my dear and favorite partner in crime” Chara says cruelty to Frisk his red eyes shining madly.

“Just take my soul already and let my go Chara!” Frisk shouted, his eyes starting to spark a beautifully, precious and gorgeous clear yellow color in the dark void.

Chara laughed evilly and her smile crooked in a terrible way, her once shiny red eyes vanished leaving an ominous pair of pitch black holes in their place… little drops of black tears falling for her death empty eye sockets.

“You won’t scare me with that Chara” Frisk says valiant and proud.

“Awww but I’m not trying to scare you partner, this is my best smile!” Chara says with her black eyes sockets pouring even more of that black liquid from theirs.

“At least try something new Chara… I will save you somehow and Asriel too” Frisk mentions with his right hand on his chest in the place where his heart should be.

“You CANNOT save even yourself, how the hell are you support to save someone else? Jajahahah when you little and pathetic loser can’t accept the consequences of your own actions” Chara laughed and from his dark voids like eyes a little red shine appeared, his smile was now pouring the same black liquid that her eye sockets.

“I will find a way… I’m not alone” Frisk mentions fill with determination his soul shining a precious red color save inside his body until his soul appeared in front of him illuminating the dark void around them… there were a dark figure observing them from a safe distance… hide in the dark with their white shining eyes on them.

“No, you won’t be ever alone again Frisky… because I will be at your side whispering in your ears and hunting your sweet nightmares my dear partner in crime” Chara mentions with her eye sockets widening, the black color is eating up the rest of her terrifying face and that little red dots as eyes on her face increased and gaining a long and sharp shape like the eyes of a cat looking at its prey.

“No! NO! I don’t need your help Chara” Frisk shouted scared and terrified to the marrow of his bones. He doesn’t want Chara to hunt him the rest of his life.

“You have not option Frisky” Chara mentions in a cute voice that doesn’t match her terrifying dark drooling face. “It that or staying in this lovely void with me and others demons… because we aren’t truly alone here Frisk” Chara mentions with her red sharpies eyes looking something in the distance.

“That would be better that being here alone with you!” Frisk mentions bravely.

“I differ with you my dear partner in crime… I’m an angel compared with them… but as long as I have my determination and yours Jajahahah they won’t come near us” Chara says her hands trying to grab the red soul of Frisk.

“Fine just take my soul already and let me go home” Frisk says with his eyes shining their precious and vibrant yellow color.

“It’s not my fault either… I couldn’t use your useless and scared soul Frisk, this deal can only works if you give your determination willingly to me when you activated it like this” Chara mentions with her hand pouting at the red and vibrant soul of Frisk in front of his body.

“You always lie to me Chara, why would I believe you now?” Frisk says with a serious face and shiny eyes looking direct to the creepy face of his stepsister.

“On the contrary my dear partner in crime, I’m by far the only one who never lied to you… not even once and I know that’s what you hate the most Frisky” Chara laughs loudly and grab Frisk’s soul to crush it in between her own both hands.

“WHAT are you doing?” Frisk mentions scared… Chara was meant to grab his soul not crushing it.

“Something new as you asked me to do silly?” Chara stopped laughing and with her right hand placed the red soul over her open mouth and with a strong grip Chara shattered Frisk's soul enough to cause his determination to pour for the hurt soul like a blood-red liquid from the bruised heart into Chara's hungry opened mouth.

“But I need my determination to use the reset power Chara” Frisk hated this…

Why did Frisk have to do genocide?

Why did he have to listen to Chara?

Why is his whole body and soul hurting like hell?

“Then don’t die in your journey silly! We all have only one life after all… don’t you think it’s a bit unfair that you have more than us?” Chara mentions while licking the red liquid pouring from Frisk’s shaking soul.

“It's NOT my FAULT that you didn't try hard enough Chara!” Frisk shouted in anger.

“I did it! I still doing it, that’s why in here stopping your stupid genocide Frisk… and that’s why I’ll take the unique thing you have to try another stupid genocide again… NO determination means NO more genocide for you, right?” Chara says happily while licking the last drops of red determination from her smiling mouth.

“Don’t do it, Chara! I won’t survive without it” Frisk begged with tears falling from his huge yellow eyes.

“You should have thought about it before killing them all… you are the cruelest angel of mercy I have ever known Frisky… if you’re an angel then I’m glad to be a demon” Chara mentions with her face recovering her cute form slowly.

“I need to save them all, please don't condemn them to be underground because of me” Frisk cried and kneel into nothingness his hands lifted in front of his crying face, begin to have his soul back to Chara.

“Do you really think that humans are so weak?! Frisk there is a reason we are in the top of the world and being the cruelest beings on earth is not the reason my dear partner, you need to find your kindness I mean if you got any left after your genocide” Chara in her normal child form smiled cutely to Frisk.

“But only a soul with determination can use the save and reset power” Frisk cried.

“Then you need to learn more that I expected my dear partner” Chara stopped smiling and made a serious face instead. “A dog with 3 legs can still kicking but a dog without legs it all will use his fangs and barking to keep the danger away… use your fucking voice for once Frisk” Chara mentions and with a snap of her fingers a yellow star appeared in front of her.

“But if I die we’re doomed” Frisk tried to convince Chara but it was useless.

“Then bark and show your fangs if needed… you can even play death like the good legless dog you’re now Jajahahah” Chara laughs cutely and touches the star in front her right hand… everything shines a bright yellow and white color and Frisk closed his eyes for a moment to protect them for the immense shine.

Chara’s laughs echoing in Frisk’s ears.

“Good luck Frisky” Chara says. “WARNING! This name will make your life hell… Although it's not like you can change it, right?” Chara say with a cute voice.

Frisk opened his eyes again… he is back to the underground his body is lying over the yellow flowers that saved him from the fall. Frisk scared gulped his fear and checks his soul causing a surprised expression to decorate his face…

His soul is a vibrant green color… the color of kindness.

This cannot be true!

Frisk closed his eyes and started to cry, he uses his little hands to cover his soul protectively and placed it near of his chest. Frisk opens his yellow eyes again and moves his shaking hands in front of him to check his soul a second time.

It's still a radiant light green color!

Just a small piece of red floating within the center of the heart shaped green soul.

Frisk couldn’t see it but his eyes changed from yellow to green… and his still pouring tears felt over his green soul… and then in his hands under his soul.

How many reset could he use with that little determination on his soul…?

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…0…? It has to be more that 1 time, right?

Frisk cries heartbroken and screams for help… Frisk needs help!

Frisk needs someone to help him survive the underground… Frisk needs a friend.

Whoever but no Chara, Frisk needs a hero… a guardian angel… Frisk doesn’t want to die alone in this dark place.

“Please someone HELP” Frisk cries. “Help… help-p me” he continued with his reddish face after crying for a long time.

Flowey will arrive in any moment now and Frisk is afraid to death of being alone.

“I don’t want to die~eee” Frisk repeats. “…help please HELP” Frisk didn’t have more tears to release from his reddish face and hurt green eyes.

“Are you lost child?” A female voice sounded and Frisk breath again in relief… Toriel is here to save him and protect him from flowey, sure she always arrives in time but this timeline was different… Frisk never cried to catch her attention before the attack of Flowey.

“Mom…?” Frisk asks and moves his head to the source of the voice.

“Great, you can hear me! I’m not your mom though” The female voice mentions.

“Who are you?” Frisk asks stunned with the girl at his side… they both should have almost the same age but she was taller than Frisk and looked calm.

“The name is (Y/N), pleased to met you… child? What was your name?” (Y/N) asked with a cute voice and she takes sit near Frisk, her hands touching his head softly.

“I’m Frisk… since when have you being here? Toriel is near us, right?” Frisk asks protecting his soul with his shaking hands… maybe this person will try so stole his soul like Chara did.

“Then, I guess Toriel is your mother, right!” (Y/N) mentions and looks at Frisk soul floating shyly in his hands. “Such a pretty soul you have… mine is red by the way” She mentions and Frisk gasped in surprise.

“You have a red soul?” Frisk ask concerned and blinked scared… is this Chara new body using his determination… they doesn’t look nothing alike but what should Frisk do now.

“Yes, I show you” (Y/N) mentions and closed her eyes, putting her right hand over her chest she pulled something out… it was the most reddish soul Frisk had ever seem… she couldn’t been Chara right?

“Why are you here Chara?” Frisk asked with an angry tone in his weak voice.

“Chara?” (Y/N) asks confused and moves her head around to find a person but they two were there alone. “I’m (Y/N) (L/N) maybe you’re confusing me with someone else jejeje” (Y/N) said and hugs Frisk tenderly.

“Don’t kill me Chara! Please!” Frisk cries and try to shield his soul with his hands.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you Frisk but we need to find you mother… Toriel you called her, I don’t have a lot of time so let’s go home” (Y/N) says and placed her soul next to Frisk’s hands. “See I will protect you” She mentions while caressing Frisk’s head carefully with her left hand… her right arm hugging him firmly.

“How can you do that? Your soul never did that before Chara” Frisk asks touching the red soul carefully with one hand and protecting his soul with his other hand.

“Chara is my new codename or something? Jejeje Frisk call me (Y/N) please or I will call you (Y/N) like your new codename as my vengeance jejeje” (Y/N) smiled and Frisk could feel peace feeling his soul. His hand didn’t stop its touch in her red soul.

“I like it!!!” Frisk mentions cutely with his green eyes on the red soul.

“You’re kidding me, right?” (Y/N) asked with a funny face.

“No, my codename will be (Y/N) as my pretty guardian angel” Frisk smiled and hugged the girl back… he couldn’t cry Frisk didn’t have the liquids to but he was happy to have a friend here.

“Ok?! But don’t call me Chara please… I’m (Y/N)” (Y/N) says with sarcasm and she raised her both eyebrows.

“Only if you call me Frisky my sweet angel of love” Frisk flirted and made the gun hands pointing at (Y/N)’s shocked face.

“How old are you?” (Y/N) asked with a concerned face.

“The right age to know you’re my other half my guardian angel, we will travel this mountain full of monsters and broke the barrier (Y/N), this will be an epic adventure” Frisk did a sexy eyebrows dance.

“Ok?! Tell me more about these monsters please” (Y/N) asks with an excited face.

Frisk didn’t notice how the two souls were dancing with each other happily.

That was the beginning of his love for (Y/N)… the start of his true happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie two chapther in the same day?  
> Okami would be proud of herself... if only Okami didn't has cut 1 single chapter in three parts.  
> Okami is sorry not sorry, since I am a proud lazybones.
> 
> Frisk: Did the fall hurt you?  
> (Y/N): I didn't fall, I actually flew here after hearing you cry for help like a baby.  
> Frisk: ...because you're a sweet angel came from heaven to love me... *sweats profusely*  
> (Y/N): Where is your mommy?  
> Frisk: My beloved mommy is in front of my being sweet and lovely. *gun hands*  
> (Y/N): What's your name, child? *hiding his blush from the child*  
> Frisk: Whatever you want to call me, my sweet mommy! *dancing eyebrows*  
> (Y/N): Who raised this child?! Maybe I should better call the police.


	5. From my orange eyes, I see...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus POV.
> 
> Nerves, anxiety, soul masturbation and fertile season also known as 'heat' ahead.  
> You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my beloved readers.  
> Okami hopes that you all have had a nice valentines' day.  
> This is your valentine present from okami, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also in the end the 3 cut POV chapters had an approximate of 10,000 words... that's why I edited 1 chapter in 3.
> 
> Quotes to leave a toxic relationship for good.
> 
> Remove yourself from people who treat you like your time doesn’t matter, like your feelings are worthless, or like your soul is replaceable.  
> – s.mcnutt
> 
> You are not a rehab. It’s not your job to fix everyone.  
> \- unknown
> 
> Stop setting yourself on fire to keep someone else warm.  
> \- unknown

**(Papyrus - Point of View)**

Papyrus could not wait a whole week to see (Y/N) again… well he could and did it but he also downloaded the video of (Y/N) with the swans with the cute song of Swan Lake playing in it. Papyrus could not or wanted to avoid his excitement to see you again and he did his best plan to gain your friendship the next time you two meet each other.

Papyrus stand up early that morning, he trained hard and take a shower, he selected his warrior clothes in an attempt to help you recognize him but he being one of the last two skeletons in existent should be enough to help you recognize him but he was nervous and so, he did not takes unnecessary risks with you.

After all Papyrus wanted to give you the best of seconds impressions since the first one was kind of ruined to be honest… despite his best wishes.

Papyrus even taken the responsibility to help his brother to wake up in a proper hour… after knocking at his door for the 5º time and mentioned to burns the collection of dirty socks that lay on the messy room floor of his beloved brother Sans… sadly his dear brother stand up before being able to destroy the evil and dirty socks as Papyrus promised if he knocked at his brother’s bedroom door again for the 6º time that morning.

Lucky evil sock ‘NYEH’… but someday Papyrus will clean them or destroy them.

Papyrus prepared his best friendship spaghetti… the most delicious and fragrant spaghetti he made until now (it’s also edible this time) to impress (Y/N) with his insuperable cooking skills as the great chef he has always been in the inside.

Papyrus smiled to the bathroom’s mirror widely while finishing his great work and looked his face pleased with himself and all his effort… he, looked amazing, (Y/N) won’t run away from him this time, more like she will run to him this time ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ (Y/N) won’t escape his great friendship this time.

Papyrus was more than ready, his friendship spaghetti inside the lovely basket under his left arm and his beloved still sleepy brother Sans, under his right arm.

“WE ARE READY TO MEET FRISK IN THE PARK AND MAKE (Y/N) FALL IN LOVE WITH ME… METAPHORICALLY SPEAKING OF COURSE SINCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS TO BE MORE CAREFUL AS YOU TOLD ME TO BE DEAR BROTHER” Papyrus mentions and he stars walking to the door, his red scarf on his neck fluttering in the no-windy room heroically.

“you’re so cool Bro’… but I can teleport us both, you know to save time?” Sans mentions lazily to his already walking brother with a little smile and closed eye sockets, Sans was clearly enjoying being carrying by his brother.

“NO SANS, I WILL NOT BE LAZY IN SUCH AN IMPORTANT DAY FOR US… YOU WILL NOT RUB YOUR LAZY MANNERS IN MY GREAT PERSON TODAY BROTHER… or never if I can help it… FEAR NOT! BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL USE HIS FULL SPEED TO ARRIVE AT THE PARK ON RECORD TIME” Papyrus smiles and kick the door open with one leg and he walks out of his adorable home with a heroic pose while his scarf fluttered in the nonexistent breeze. Then, Papyrus carefully turns back to close the door delicately with his magic since he had both of his arm occupied.

“just remember to be careful with the pedestrians Pap’s… and the cars please” Sans smiled proudly but little drops of sweat started to fall from the back of his skull.

“SANS, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOUR LITTLE FAITH IN ME, YOUR OWN BROTHER THE GREAT PAPYRUS” Papyrus talks until his brother’s voice sounds again.

“Bro’ you’re the unique good thing I have in this world but cars hit hard” Sans laughs softly at his own words. “Blue punch buggy! No punch back… you remember?” He mentions adding in the end a pleased face trying to stop his laughs.

“AW~www SANS I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER… WAIT WAS THAT A PUN?” Papyrus asks with a grim face.

“more like a Disney phrase” Sans gulps when his brother used the look of disappointment with him. “hey… you like those movies!” he added in his defense.

“I DO LOVE THEM, YES! SO, PLEASE DON’T RUIN THEM TO ME WITH YOUR PUNS BROTHER” Papyrus sighed and with a wide smile he started running to the park.

“but… you love my puns a ton… a skele-ton” Sans mentions in a fake hurt tone with his voice.

“… I LOVE THEM AND I HATE IT” Papyrus says, while he runs in the empty streets thanks to his good luck.

“take it easy Pap’s I’m sure that this (Y/N) will be a good friend, don't sweat it Bro’ heh heh heh” Sans said and keep his laughs inside his shaking mouth.

“I WILL NOT SWEAT THAT EASILY BROTHER YOU KNOW THAT I AM…” Papyrus said and he fell silent after understanding the pun in his traitorous brother's words. “SANS DO NOT MAKE ME THROW YOU LIKE A FRISBEE DIRECT TO THE PARK” Papyrus said comically with the uncomfortable feeling of hiding his laughter.

“I’m not a Frisbee Bro’, more like a basketball, don’t you think? Round and hard like my bones” Sans laughs loudly and try to hug his brother’s arm ready for the coming tantrum.

“SANS, YOU ARE NOT A BASKETBALL AT ALL… YOU ARE MY BELOVED BROTHER BUT I WILL SUGEST YOU SANS TO STOP PUNNING MY PACIENT” Papyrus mentions cutely. “BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE TO WALK BY YOUR OWN THE REST OF THE WAY TO THE PARK” He added and made a happy Nyeh sound.

In few minutes they both arrived to the swan park and Frisk was already there with Toriel and Asgore at his side. Papyrus smiled happily and carefully lifted his brother to the ground before going to say hi to his friends. The unique difference that Papyrus could notice was that Frisk used a new blue sweater with a single pink-purple stripe on it instead of two stripes… ‘WOWIE’ Frisk is growing up.

They all talked about finding (Y/N) until Alphys arrived with Mettaton to the park and obviously that Mettaton brought a camera with him to cover the big news.

Just like that they all appeared in camera one by one asking the mysterious human to return to the park and meet them… Papyrus was so excited that his hands were shaking softly after waiting for (Y/N) to arrive the park after 4 hours of publishing the video in internet.

Alphys and Mettaton left after finishing the recording because they both have a busy day in their jobs also there was a new anime that Alphys wished to see as soon as possible.

King Asgore left just few time to get something else to drink since they finished their food but were still waiting for the human named (Y/N) to arrive the park.

Papyrus wasn’t nervous with the cruel idea of not meeting (Y/N) again, no! Just NO!

But all his almost nervousness was vanished from his soul and replaced with relief after seeing a figure approach Toriel timidly. That has to be (Y/N), right? Papyrus held his breath and brought his hands together to interlock his fingers… a nervous tick that he couldn't shake off from him since he was a little and cute baby-bones.

“…wait …why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost” Toriel asks the human in front of her with a calm but concerned maternal voice.

Papyrus hesitate for a moment how to greet (Y/N) until a gloved hand stood on his shaking hands firmly and gently at the same time, Papyrus lowered his wide eye lights and stared at his brother's worried face directed to him alone.

“you ok Bro’?” Sans asks with a soft tone, his white eye lights on his brother.

“YES-s…! I AM FINE DEAR BROTHER NYEH HEH HEH, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT BE INTIMIDATED SO EASILY AFTER ALL” Papyrus lied to his brother, a small white lie because it would be worse to worry his brother than using a little excuse.

“nah I know you… tell me what happen?” Sans ask again with a raised eyebrow.

But before Papyrus could answer to his brother the loud voice of Frisk filled the air.

“(Y/N)! You’re here and you’re real… you weren't a trick from my desperate imagination or a trick from Chara to drive me nuts” Frisk hugged his friend tightly and jumped softly with (Y/N) still in between his excited arms.

“Please be careful my child you don’t wish to hurt this shy lady, do you?” Toriel asks with her soft and maternal voice, her gaze on the shy girl full of curiosity.

Papyrus could not hear the answer of (Y/N) maybe her voice was too soft or she did not talk at all but he didn’t care a bit and carried his brother once again before walking robotically straight to (Y/N) and Frisk… they’re hugging each other that’s cute, right?! Then why is Papyrus so nervous about getting near them out the blue.

“Pap’s you’re walking like a robot” Sans mentions relaxed under his brother arm.

“SANS I CANNOT FIND THE WORDS TO TALK TO (Y/N)… WHAT IF SHE RUNS AWAY AGAIN FROM MY GREAT PERSON…? I KNOW THAT MY GREATNESS CAN BE INTIMIDATING SOMETIMES BUT I CANNOT… miss this opportunity” Papyrus mentions and gulps.

“Heh heh heh just go and say hi Bro’ it always works for me” Sans suggested to him.

“I DID THAT THE LAST TIME SANS AND SHE RAN AWAY FROM MY GREAT PERSON” Papyrus cried, narrowing his eye lights.

Papyrus didn’t moved his eye light away from (Y/N) being hug by the happy Frisk and he didn't notice the moment when he stood up in front of they until he heard her precious voice again calling him… she’s using his special nickname again.

“Pap’aya, are you ok?” (Y/N)’s voice was precious for Papyrus and he wanted her to use his name again but his mouth did not cooperate with his metaphoric brain.

Toriel tried to hide her soft laughter with her fluffy hands but failed.

“Who told you that name, human?” Sans asked with a voice empty of any feelings.

“I gave it to him!” (Y/N) mentioned with a confused face. “But I guess you will say that (Y/N) did it, right” She mentions. “And I am (Y/N)” She added in the end.

“WELL TECHNICALLY FRISK IS THE ONE WHO GAVE THAT NICKNAME TO ME DURING HIS ADVENTURE IN THE UNDERGROUND BUT FRISK HAS NOT USED IT AGAIN AFTER REACHING THE SURFACE” Papyrus says and he hugs his brother a bit more tightly.

“just because you have the same name doesn’t mean you can lied kiddo” Sans says in a warning tone to the blushing (Y/N).

“I'm not lying to you” (Y/N) said hesitant while trying to escape the hug from Frisk.

“NYEH?” Papyrus mentioned confused.

“(Y/N) isn’t lying Sans… do you remember the guardian angel that I mentioned before?” Frisk didn’t let go the female human from his hug. “She’s my guardian angel that protected me from all dangers with her kindness or my precious mirage has become real after whishing hard to see her again every night” Frisk added.

“Why didn't you ever mention her to us, my child?” Toriel asked concerned.

“You believed that I was a mirage?” (Y/N) asked stunned, her eyes on Frisk’s face.

“Well you did say goodbye to me after escaping the mountain and you never returned again… what else could you be to a scared child’s mind?” Frisk said, lifting his shoulders in a tone of obviousness. “Didn't you hesitate about our adventure before monsters appeared in television?” he asked.

“Well, for a short period of time I believed that all of you were a dream or a creative hallucination” (Y/N) said with her hands holding her forearms.

“WOWIE I CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOU BOTH” Papyrus includes in the conversation.

“See I was your sweet Frisky dream and you were my magical mirage” Frisk said making the gun hands.

“You’re as flirty as usual I see” (Y/N) says and sighed. “Does that mean that Sans will target my ass as his new project? called ‘I must protect Pap’s from this evil human’ etcetera etc.” She adds with a soft laughter and points to herself with one hand to connote his words.

An eco of different gasps and questions sounded unified as a loud ‘WHAT?’ from all of their shocked voices, Sans began to sweat his magic from the tension of the moment and all of those eyes looking at him with doubtfully in his direction, blue little drops falling from his skull.

“Frisk you better explain this to us or I'm gonna have a heart attack here” Sans says. “also Bro’, I love your hugs but could you put me down please?” He added.

“Yeah explain it to us Frisk, your precious mirage wants to know the true” (Y/N) said comically, her face blushing a nice red color.

“Only if you explain us too your part of the story, your Frisky dream wants to know all about you or at least give me your phone number my sweet angel” Frisk used his sexy voice and raised one eyebrow.

“I do not know if this is pathetic or endearing” Toriel mentions. “Frisk, please lower your adorable eyebrow in this instant… flirty young one” She added comically.

Frisk lowered his eyebrow slowly but he did smile hugely and laugh happily.

“I will explain my part of the story then!” (Y/N) added with a concerned face.

“COULD I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER TOO PLEASE? OR AT LEAST YOUR HOUSE ADRESS (Y/N)” Papyrus asked you cutely and his brother growled softly something in between his teeth that Papyrus could not heard even with his great audition.

“Whatever you wants Papy!” (Y/N) says with a cute little smile and her face flushed a precious red color like the red roses near the romantic lake.

Papyrus loved that expression on her face and that precious red color decorating her adorable cheeks but Papyrus loved most to be the cause of that reaction and hearing your voice calling him such cute names for him and him alone, This moment was perfect, nothing could ruin it not even the overused puns of his dear and unique beloved brother, Sans.

“you're as red as a fresh tomato” Sans mentions. “but you better don’t get too fresh with my little Bro’…” He added and growled again but this time, it was louder.

Papyrus mind shouted a loud, ‘SANS, WHY?’ whiles his mouth made a soft “Nyeh”.

“Sans don’t you dare to be rude with lady (Y/N)” Toriel intervened for you.

“Ok! But it’s difficult to not be **fresh** near someone as **cool** as Papyrus” (Y/N) said.

“WOWIE THANK LITTLE (Y/N), THAT IS SO NICE OF YOU AND I… WAS THAT A PUN?” Papyrus asked with betrayal on his face but his little smile showed proud on his face… (Y/N) called him cool ‘puns aside’ she called him cool… COOL.

“No?” (Y/N) said innocently.

“Maybe?!” Frisk added with a huge smile his yellow eyes on (Y/N).

“it totally was it” Sans added in the end before laughing again.

“I like this child already” Toriel cried with laughter. “I hope you like pie!” She added.

“I would love to be finally able taste your food to be honest” (Y/N) Mentioned shyly.

“What’s your favorite flavor then?” Toriel asked and without hesitation answered her own question. “You like butterscotch, don’t you?” She said firmly.

“Ho you remembered it! Jejeje I will love to try it” (Y/N) smiled shyly and her eyes released some clear tears that fallen accompanying her cheerful little smile.

Papyrus wanted to hug (Y/N) again to help his new friend to feel better but Frisk beaten him, Frisk was hugging (Y/N) tightly and telling her that they will never be separated again. Papyrus smiled huge and cutely to them but his hands didn’t cooperate with him, his hands were together and he interlocked his fingers again.

Papyrus was nervous and he hated feeling such a terrible feeling for a simple hug but before he could join the friendly hug a loud chirping sound was heard behind (Y/N) and she in a second escaped Frisk’s hug and jumped direct to Papyrus’ chest and his open arms for secure and comfort, (Y/N) chose him to protect her.

Papyrus’ face felt warm and he was more than sure that his great face must have a blushing orange color, Papyrus certainly loves those swans now after helping him to get a super great hug from (Y/N).

“does that bird gave you a good **jump** scare?” Sans asked in a comical voice.

“In my defense, I didn’t see it behind me… thanks Papy” (Y/N) said shyly and hid her face in Papyrus’ chest.

“MY PLEASURE HUMAN (Y/N)… I GIVE THE BEST HUGS AFTER ALL NYEH HEH HEH” Papyrus mentioned with a cute little smile, his arms hugging protectively around (Y/N)'s body.

Papyrus lifted (Y/N) carefully to the ground and he did pet her head softly like he does with Frisk too sometimes and before he could reaction (Y/N) gave him a little kiss in the bone-cheek and thanks him for his great help. Papyrus could not avoid his face to smile hugely and his cheeks to shine a bright orange color.

“what are you doing to my little Bro’…?” Sans asked with a concerned voice.

“Thanking my knight in shiny armor for saving me from the swan beast” (Y/N) smiled cutely.

“don’t you know handshakes?” Sans added in a deep tone.

“O~oooh, you mean like this…?” (Y/N) stretched out her arm and left her hand in front of Sans, waiting for a handshake. “Nice to meet you formally Sans the skeleton, I am (Y/N) the human” She added with a cute laugh… Sans did take her hand after hesitating for some seconds and forced his usual default smile.

*Pu~uuuuuffffffff* A loud fart sound echoed in between their handshake.

“Really…?” (Y/N) smiled with resignation and her face flushed a little. “So, the legendary fart-master attacks again” She added.

“heh heh heh that was so childish… who told you that, huh?” Sans asked with his huge white eye lights on (Y/N)’s face, his first true smile since he arrived the park.

…

Papyrus was laying on his comfy red car-bed with a big smile on his face, it was a little bit unusual for his great person to not fall asleep immediately after hearing his favorite bedtime story by his responsible (and lazybones) big brother, Sans.

His soul was feeling weird of the sudden and he could not sleep easily, his gloved hand touched his right cheek delicacy and Papyrus smiled again, that’s the spot that (Y/N) kissed in the park and Papyrus could not stop feeling an unusual sprout of happiness of the idea of getting another hug from (Y/N)… or another kiss too.

Papyrus tried to calm down and relax his mind but it seemed impossible to accomplish. He felt uncomfortable and decided to check his soul to make sure everything was fine… only to know that he was fine and not sick or something.

Papyrus gasped in relief with his white up-side down soul floating over his left hand calmly, his eyes focused in his soul again and Papyrus gasped with concerned shame… his soul started to shine brightly and a little orange mist appeared around his soul… Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, ‘NYEH’, just NO! Papyrus covered his mouth with his right gloved hand, this could not be happening to him, please not now and please not about his new human friend, by the holy Asgore’s beard, WHY?

Papyrus returned his shiny soul to his ribcage again and tried to cover his blushing face with his bedspread but he couldn’t stop the warm and terrible feeling invading his soul and by extension his shaking body. Papyrus tried to ignore the feeling as much as possible but there was a point where he started to cares the middle of his ribcage softly with his right hand while his left hand touched his right cheek again.

Papyrus hated to do it specially while thinking in his new friend but he couldn’t stop it, his soul was demanding to expel his over stimulated magic and the tingly feeling spreading throughout his body wasn’t helping him, not even a little bit.

His gloved left hand changed position from his cheek to his mouth every time he wanted to stop any of his gasps and moans, Papyrus was totally ashamed of himself… it wasn’t even his fertile season yet and he’s having troubles with a kiss a little friendly kiss in his cheek for his new friend, they haven't even had a date yet.

Papyrus’ magic vibrates in a pleased throbbing rhythm while the white shine inside his rib cage increases sporadically with every single minute of stimulation that his right hand is giving him with the soft touches and small grasps in his sensitive ribs.

Papyrus’ soul hums excited with the interaction and he can heard that purring sound vibrating through his rib cage like a happy cat that enjoys a good pat.

Papyrus bit his glove and lowered his hand slowly until he could touch his tingly pelvis, he started touching the sides of his pelvis softly and the warm pressure in his bones increased quickly until the painful point that Papyrus without releasing it lowered his hand, he started to rub his pubic arch slow and delicately until he felt something wet in the middle and then, Papyrus “Nyeh” wasn’t able to keep the slow motion of his caressing hand any longer.

Papyrus’ pelvis stars bucking pleasantly with the feeling of his own right hand applying more pressure on it… he gasped content and his bucking move increases.

Papyrus moaned again as soft as possible with his left gloved hand still covering his mouth and his right hand started rubbing his lowers pubic area as fast and rapidity as he could, the unmistakable sound of bone grazing on another bone resonating on his room accompanied by his heavy breathing and small relieved moans.

Papyrus’ chest shined his usual white color until a bright orange mist surrounded his up-side down soul inside his throbbing rib cage… he was so close to finish it.

Papyrus could feel his chest tightening pleasantly with a pressure that he enjoyed to the fullest… he was so close to… too close… he only needed to think of (Y/N) and… “Nyeh” and then he could finally relief his happy but painful humming soul.

Papyrus held his breath for a few seconds with your image in his drowned lust mind and the pressure in his pelvis reached his limit, his delicious maximum limit causing him to have an explosion of pleasure after being released in an instant on his pelvis that started humming his right hand as rude as possible with all his strength, his mouth biting his glove and left hand with enough force to send another jingle of pleasure direct to his purring soul, that’s what he needed.

Papyrus gasped pleased and ashamed with his wet pelvis and his drooling soul… ‘Nyeh’ he did it… he did that thing thinking in you and his soul is now dripping little orange drops of magic of itself. He was totally ashamed but his body felt so good after releasing the pressure and magic he accumulated after thinking in you for a whole month. Maybe his fertile season arrived earlier and Papyrus didn’t release it on time… or maybe and just maybe… (Y/N) is a possible bond mate or maybe (Y/N) is his soulmate, his mate that would explain his sudden disturbance in his over stimulated magic.

That was the beginning of his adventure… an adventure of discovery and romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little mistake in the time that i will edit later... (Y/N) didn't see the monsters for a a whole month not a single week. I will edit it tomorrow. :D
> 
> Papyrus: Nyeh! *gasping sound*  
> Sans: oh no, my bro' is sick, I better check him... maybe a flu? *outside Papyrus' door with medicine in hand*  
> Papyrus: Nyeh. *load moan*  
> Sans: oh no, the fertile season arrived earlier this year... i'll get the other medicine *sweats*  
> Papyrus: Human. *soft moan*  
> Sans: ... what? *sweats intensely*

**Author's Note:**

> Please, remember to leave kudos, comments and constructive criticism.  
> Only if you want to of course. Okami smiles everytime she sees a nice comment. :D
> 
> Share your ideas if you would like to!  
> Okami loves help.


End file.
